Equestrian Ranch
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Ponies enslaved by humans for one year... follow the life of a man who is forced to get slaves as to not lose his grandfathers farm. As he also has to put up with the danger of housing his pony slaves as they don't trust him one bit... (first anthro story yay!)
1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since the Equestrian Ranch association began… and 3 since my grandfather died… I lived in Texas. He owned a farm which I improved on a little after it came to me when he died. I lived about a good 20 miles from the nearest town and I made more money then what I needed. I mostly work all day so I hardly use electricity and water comes from an underground spring which there is a lot of water for some reason.

I actually also have water hooked up to both filtered water and the spring water just in case the spring water runs out sooner or later. He left me everything when he died… his fortune, which is surprisingly a lot of money, his land, his farm plus animals, and finally his legacy, being me… the name is Lance Pendragon.

The name I despise so much so I try my best to keep it a secret… I literately changed the name of the farm to instead be the Hidden Lance Ranch instead of Pendragon Products! I am the youngest of the family of three siblings with my older sister living in New York City as a business owner as she makes millions every year which she likes to keep stored away for some odd reason… she's actually my favorite of my two older siblings but I don't really know what kind of business owner she is.

Then we have my jerk brother… being the second youngest of the family… a man who is very cocky and since our family's name became big he gets whatever he wants no matter what happens. He lives in Las Vegas as he gets a weekly pay from mother and father because he spends it all gambling and getting what he wants!

Then there's me… a pitiful excuse for a son that lives on a rundown farm that has belonged to the family for generations and it's something my father wants out of the family legacy but mother loves the hard work I'm doing to keep this place up and stuff… but even she wants it gone so they could try to get me into the family business which they have tried ever since one year ago when they began.

I was actually working on the farm at the moment as I had just finished collecting today's eggs from the chickens. That was until I heard a beep up from the front of the house as I quickly went up front just as the mailman closed up the back, got in, and then left the property. So the medicine finally arrived. That is one thing that I'm happy for.

Quickly walking over to the package there was some smaller mail on top of it. Crouching down and putting the large basket of eggs off to the side I moved the smaller mail open and pulled out my pocket knife and opened the package to reveal the filling material with 9 bottles of pain medicine for Betty.

Betty was the oldest cow I had on the farm as I had 6 cows total and she was by far the oldest. Lately I had to have a vet come and take a look at her and they prescribed pain medicine for her. She may be old but she gave lots and lots of milk which was a good thing. Closing the package I picked up the smaller mail as they appeared to be 7 of them.

Let's see here… Geico ad… letter from farming monthly… letter from an old childhood friend… got to read that one later… another ad… for penis enlargement?! Hell no! I quickly threw that one into the trash before I began to look at the final three. Let's see… letter from big sis… letter from big bro… ill look at those two when I have time… and a… red letter?

Red in my mind symbolized it was of great importance so if this was red I put the others down as I quickly opened it and took out the white letter as I began to read it as a dark blue and yellow credit card fell out. "Dear son… for unfortunate events… one million dollars… get yourself some ponies or else the farm is gone?!" I yelled out in rage!

They decided to use that fucking card against me did they?!

I looked around at the old farm as I smiled from the memories I had from being with my grandfather. He was a musician when he was younger and his guitar was lost in his young age. Not wanting another guitar he made the farm with the money he earned and has been living here since… luckily I had a lot of money stocked up so taking care of a large group of ponies would be good…

I should actually explain that right now. In the beginning I talked about the Equestrian Ranch Association or the ERA… a year and a half ago we had stumbled upon a world full of ponies… actual ponies. Different colors with different breeds of three varieties being Pegasus, unicorn, and ironically earth ponies with one very rare breed known as the Alicorn's with there only being four.

These ponies at first were very friendly until they found out about my races past. Then they turned slightly hostile as a small battle raged on where we won ridiculously fast. So that was when the ERA was created. When a pony comes over into our world a unknown variable turns them into what is commonly known as anthros. They keep their heads because of this and gain the human characteristics during that time. Every month a new large shipment comes in with new ponies as their race since the connection was made in their world turned into rabbits in heat.

They can be used for a variety of purposes but I prefer to not talk about many of them but they are hard workers when they actually like their owners. When they turn into an anthro it is a painful process as they pass through when it takes a minute to get through but feels like 10 for those turning into an anthro. When they come through and go back they don't turn into ponies again and are permanently stuck as an anthro. They have feet just like us and depending on species they have other stuff.

They have what they call a cutie mark on their ass's depicting what they are good at and it shows through whatever clothes they put on. Pegasus have wings and are able to manipulate weather so in areas that get little rain they are very useful. Earth ponies have their enhanced strength and are good for manual labor. Unicorns have small horns on their head to use what they call magic but they can use their magic through their hands as well as horn except the horn if its damaged causes the unicorn to have a chance to never use magic again.

The Alicorn's have all of these traits and as said there are only four of them but are also referred to as Princesses. Ponies have the chance to work a debt depending on what they are good at to be able to go back to their own world but this happens rarely for reasons I prefer to… not speak of… each one has a different preference in living arrangements and from what my parents want! They want me to have at least one of each basic race! Not counting the Alicorn's…

So taking the mail I wanted to keep inside and throwing the mail I didn't want away I slipped the card that fell out into my back pocket, I despised wallets greatly and it's something I can't explain, and then carried the package towards the large brown that was recently fixed up and opened the large door. "Hey girls how you doing?!" I yelled with a smile as they all looked up from where they were eating before going back to eat their hay.

The six cows were like small parts of the family to me… from youngest to oldest I had sally, Chloe, baily, Helen, Gertrude, and finally Betty. "Hey Betty…" I stated sadly as I saw her in massive pain. Putting the package down next to her open stall I grabbed her large, and empty, water bucket and brought it over to a water tap as I began to fill it with water. Three of these pills a day which need to dissolve in the water first and stirred around for full effectiveness.

Filling it to the line I usually do I grabbed one of the bottles full of large pills and pulled out three. They were literately the size of my thumb in length, width, but only have the thickness. So I had a total of 30 in each bottle so I had 9 bottles meaning I had 270 pills total but for days' worth I had enough for 90 days.

After the pills dissolved and I stirred the water I lugged it over and put it back into its original spot as I patted Betty on the back. Each of the six cows were Holstein cows and they were pretty reliable… at least until Sally gets overworked about the smallest possible things… "alright betty the water has stuff in it to lessen the pain… be sure to drink it up alright?" she gave a loud moo as I smirked and walked out of the barn and relooked at the card in my back pocket before walking over to my blue 2015 Ram 3500 Chassis…

I inherited this from my grandfather when he, as he would say, 'kicked the bucket' and made a few modifications to it since I gave milk and food to the nearest down as I was its biggest produce deliverer. In fact in two days I got to send my next large shipment. I added roofing high enough as to where I could stand up in it so the roofing was 6 feet high from the bottom of the bed. I added a ramp that slid out of the back so I could easily get into it.

 **I don't know cars or trucks that well so deal with what I give you all!**

Then I add a barrier up between the cart and the actual truck because the produce kept on flying out during the drive. Getting in I fished my keys from the top and then started the ignition and began my drive towards the nearest town… which happened to have an ERA distribution center.

The drive took me 20 minutes at the speed I was going before I entered the town. It wasn't a small but it wasn't a big kind of town with the center in the middle next to the town hall. I knew quite a few of the people in this town as I gave a wave to those I did know. Quickly getting to the center I parked in the purchasing area before getting out to be confronted by a police guard… "Hey Ben how you doing?" I asked him with a smile.

"I've been doing alright. Your parents finally get you?" he asked with a smile. He was black and we went to school together when we were younger. Imagine my surprise that he became his dream in the town that my grandfather loved dearly when I found out.

"Yeah…" I sighed out. "They gave me money to do it and I need to or else I will lose the farm."

"They will be a great help. Unicorns actually assist the towns police department every once in a while. Want me to come in with?"

"Sure… although let's hope they don't pull the 'you're the son of the gods' crap again." He gave a laugh. He was one year older than me and I was 21. He was held back one year when he came down with a very bad cold that he should have died from.

We walked into the center and I was happy they wouldn't know me until they checked my card balance. We were soon approached by a man in a suit with a mustache that made him look like an evil villain. "Welcome to the center! Would you like some assistance today?" he asked with a fake smile.

"What do you think Ben?" I asked him as he shrugged.

"Hey it's your farm." He stated crossing his arms.

"Then we would like some assistance." He gave a bigger smile of pleasure.

"Very well! Follow me please." We followed him as I watched the anthro ponies be herded to and from areas by guards with shock sticks. Shocking them whenever they went out of line or tried anything funny. Soon we reached an elevator as we got in first and he got in in front of us. Sliding his card into a slot a ding was heard as the doors closed and we started going down. He turned around as that happened. "As I said welcome to the center and we are happy for those that wish to purchase their future workers! You said you had a farm yes?" he asked as I nodded. "Splendid! What kind of ponies are you looking for?"

"What I think I see that I want…" I stated as he narrowed his eyes before turning around for the remainder of the ride down until the door opened and we stepped out… seeing a lot of cells full of ponies of different varieties behind glass walls.

"Well we have a large variety of ponies that you can see. How about we start at the beginning?" he then said as we approached the first cell revealing many stallions as they just talked with one another. They were all in different colored briefs. "This cell shows ponies that are hard workers in all fields…" he stated as I shook my head and we moved onto one that was on the other side. This time mares that had on only panties and different kinds of bras. "Same as the other side…"

I looked around in there until I eventually spotted an orange pony just sitting down with her head in her legs as she stayed in the sitting up fetal position. "What can you tell me about her?" I asked directing his attention to the pony.

"That is one of our newest ponies that we just received yesterday. Her cutie mark resembles three apples and she came from the town of Ponyville which is in the country. Being 20 years old her younger sister and older brother was taken several months prior… both of them are actually here from what my records say. From where she lived it is evident to tell that she worked on a farm." He said after looking at his large tablet and tapping it for 5 minutes.

"Any way I can get a closer look at her?" he nodded with a smile on his face as he waved over a nearby guard and whispered for a few seconds. The guard nodded as he pulled out a poll which extended into a grasper that was 6 feet long. Walking towards a glass door he slid a card into it before opening it. All of the mares inside cowered in fear of the large man with the pole before he reached the mare.

He loomed over her as she raised his head before he quickly put the pole around her neck. She struggled as she was pulled out through the door and then forced onto her knees as I approached her and crouched down. She looked at me with fear in her eyes as the man walked behind me. "She has several things that she had brought with her that were confiscated such as a locket and a brown western hat for your mind."

She seemed strong… I could tell that she obviously worked every day wherever she lived… did he say farm? She might be useful but I'm not getting them for that. "How much?" I then asked as her eyes widened in fear.

"She's new so…" he began typing a few things. "120… I added the extra 20 for getting her items back-"

"And you might want to get rid of that ridiculous fee." He flared up in small anger. "Cause I know you don't pay a fee for giving items back to their owners."

"And how do you know this?" he asked.

"Because he's a fucking farmer." Ben stated as the mare was forced to her feet. "And I also know that what he says is true."

"Very well… smart one this one is…" he then muttered as I shot a glare at him.

"How about for her brother and sister?" the mare's eyes widened this time in surprise.

"For them? Let's see." He began to type on the tablet as Ben made small talk with the guard. "For the brother about 200 but for the sister… she's currently going onto the market in an hour… she's yellow with red hair."

"Meaning bidders left and right?" Ben nodded in response. "We will check that out later…" I stated. "But the two are ones I do want." He nodded as the guard placed a collar around her neck and gave Ben a small device.

"The collar will be of use only when in this building. Press the button and all those with the same frequency will be given a shock." The guard stated as he went back to his position.

"I have sent in the order for the brother who will be meeting up with us at the end of the hall." I looked at the mare.

"Any suggestions?"

"Why are you asking a simple animal?" immediately I shot a glare that made him pale as well take a gulp. I then turned my attention back to the mare.

"I prefer to have workers that are alright around others." Not like they are going to be working.

"Um…" she started.

"Lance are you sure you-"

"Shush!" he raised his hands in defense and took a step back. "Whatever names she says I would like to ask of you to see if they are here." The man nodded as he prepared his tablet.

"Rarity…" she started. "Fluttershy… Rainbow Dash… and Pinkie Pie." I turned my head to the man.

"You get that?" he nodded as he was typing away at the tablet.

"let's see here… the first one being a unicorn with three diamonds and being one to make clothes that are fashion in their world… family being a little sister who is still by these records in their world. Belongings being a locket that resembles this mare's locket. Her being 150." I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Next being a Pegasus with three butterfly's and she seemed to take care of injured animals and seems to be able to speak to them." my eyes widened at this. "Is very shy and timid and only belonging is a locket… again… her being 230 and family are unknown."

"She's perfect ain't she…?" I heard Ben mutter.

"Next up we have one that has been here for 7 months… she could never be tamed by her owners which has resulted in their injury as well as hers. She is a Pegasus with a rainbow lightning bolt coming from a cloud… she was what was on the weather team and seems to be able to fly at supersonic speeds which seemed to be a pain in the ass for all of her owners… again a locket for her belongings family unknown… her being 300."

"She's going to be a tough one…" Ben muttered as I waited for the information on the last one.

"And finally we have the pink menace herself…" pink menace? "just a normal earth pony that has baked treats for a living and has three balloons as a cutie mark… seems to always have something with her and seems to move at unimaginable speeds… is quite annoying at times her handlers state every time she is with them… belongings also a locket with several of what she calls party cannons…" he looked at me. "Her being 190."

"I'll take them all." The mares eyes widened as well as the mans and Ben's.

"Are you sure you can pay for all this sir?" the man then asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have no idea how much I have and how badly I want to get this over with. Place an order for the unicorn's sister though…" he nodded as he began typing at his tablet. When he was done he looked back at me.

"They are currently being collected from their cells and will meet up with us at the end." I nodded. "I have also sent for a request to get the items that each of them own and will be given once we also get down there." I nodded. "You still have 20 minutes until the marketing begins. Anything else you desire?"

"Yeah expect me to return here sooner or later." He smiled. "But this is all I shall be getting for now…" he nodded as we began to walk down and past the cells until we reached an area that had the 6 ponies with 4 guards watching them. Their eyes widened when they spotted the mare that was with me. "Go on over to them." the mare looked hesitant but with a small push she ran over and was embraced in a hug by them all. I smiled at the thought of them all being friends.

Let me just get this out of the way quickly… the orange mare had what seemed to be a D-cup, the pink one seemed to have a G-cup, which had Ben practically drooling over, the yellow one had a low B-cup, the cyan one had a mid-high B-cup, and finally the white one had a C-cup… man am I glad that's out of my mind… "For those that make larger purchases of 3 or more ponies." The man started as I looked at him. "We have an area where clothes can be given to the owners liking."

"Take them there and allow them to take whatever they want of one set of clothing. I'll get more for them later." His eyes widened but he nodded as he started to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "If any of them are afraid or anything of any of you or are acting unnaturally…" I pulled his head into my face. "I will sue this place…" he gulped and nodded his head as he walked over to the group as guards began to take them away. "Meet us at the market area!" the man turned around and nodded as they walked through a large door.

"Are you sure you want all of them?" Ben asked as he got to my right side.

"Yeah I'm sure…"

"You're not actually putting them to work are you?" he then asked. "Cause if I know you…"

"The farm has been treated by human hands ever since my grandfather got it… I don't want to desecrate his living by having them work… just for show."

"I'll come up and check up on you every now and then since you have so many of them." he said putting a hand onto my shoulder.

"I thank you for that. Do you know where the market is?" he nodded as we began to walk around… soon reaching the market as it started.

"Alright everyone! Let's start the market! First up we have a…" I zoned out as they began selling young ponies… both male and female… after about ten of them one of them was forced out that resembled the orange mare. And it was yellow with red hair… she was wearing a very tight sports bra and seemed to be only 10 as she had on girly panties… "This is a country pony that lives on a farm! Who shall start the bid!" the trick to this is to see just how high others are willing to go before going in when there's a price no one wants to beat… "10!"

"20!"

"30!"

And so it begins… "Ben do you know if they take card?" I asked him as he nodded as I waited.

Soon we entered the hundreds with only three fighting for the girl… "500!" I smiled as no one else took up the offer as I made my way to the front.

"600!" the man that had previously yelled it was a large man who seemed to be quite mad. "I can keep on going it you want!" I then said with a smile.

"700!"

"800!" I then yelled with a smile.

"1000!"

"1500!" his eyes widened but then it turned to one of anger.

"3000!"

"5000!" I then yelled as I gave a yawn.

"No one would spend so much money on a brat but me! 7000!"

"10 grand!" I then yelled as the crowd around me began to whisper.

"15 grand and that's my final offer!" he yelled with a sick smile on his face as I saw his mouth say 'that brat is as good as mine'. This made me narrow my eyes.

"20 grand!" he stood there astonished as I smirked. "I said I could do this all day! Didn't you hear me?" I stated with a laugh as the gavel came down signaling I had won as a man forced her over to me as Ben got over next to me. I crouched down with a smile as I began to whisper to the scared girl. "I got your brother and sister… no need to worry little one…" there was some tears in her eyes when the next one was called out as she whipped her head around as I saw her move her lips to form one name…

Scootaloo… sighing as the man came over with a thing to transfer the money over I stopped him. "I plan on getting one more here…" he nodded as he stood next to me as the bidding began… and then I won as soon as I bid cause they all knew not to mess with me… when she was forced over to me I saw that she was an orange filly with purple hair. I handed my card to the man as he swiped it before he gasped and paled with widened eyes. He then quickly looked at me.

"Anything else… mister Pendragon…" those around me stopped and began to mumble.

"I think I'm good for now. Can I get these two to get some clothes?"

"Do you have any other- yes you do. Very well follow me please." I nodded as Ben kept an eye on the two as we started to walk. "It is an honor to be in you-"

"Cut the crap… don't call me Pendragon… just Lance will do…" he nodded as he pushed open a door to reveal a large area of clothing racks of many varieties. I could spot the ones that I had bought waiting around a dressing room with the guards and the man. "Ben stay with the two young ones please." He nodded as I lead the man over to the group that stopped when they saw me.

"Ah… how did the market go? I am so sorry but you did say-" I stopped him there.

"I got two little ones that are currently with ben getting clothes." He nodded.

"where?!" he quickly stated as the man that was with me pulled him close to whisper into his ear as the man paled and started to sweat a little before he stood up straight. "Well then… your finances are covered but we have other things to speak of. Apparently three of the ponies here have pets…"

"Get them all." He nodded as he hit his tablet three times.

"Branding…" the mares all gasped as I face palmed.

"No branding… period… maybe a necklace or something." He nodded. "I'll be back for that then. Anything else?" the man that had taken the money whispered into his ear as he began to type into the tablet.

"Ah yes. One of the two you just bought also has a scooter and helmet." He stated. "You-" I gave him a thumbs up as I looked at what they had all chosen to wear.

The orange mare went with a red checkered button up shirt which was tied where her breasts were and also had on jeans that were rolled up just above her knee with simple brown cowboy boots. She also had on the brown cowboy hat that was in her possession. From what I could also see that she had on a red bra… she also had a red braid in her blond hair. Now that I'm seeing her height she seemed to be 5 feet and 10 inches tall. Just one below my own height.

The white one had on a dress that didn't have a strap for the right shoulder instead it hugged her as it went over her left shoulder and this dress was white. I could also, unfortunately, see that she had on a purple bra… stop showing the bra already! She also had on purple heals. She seemed to be 5 feet and 7 inches tall.

Next was the yellow one who had on a green sweatshirt with black dress jeans on… simple… just how I like it. Then for her footwear she had simple green and white sneakers. I fear that she might have a heatstroke in all of that. She looked like she was 5 feet and two inches tall.

Next the pink one who had just exited the dressing room had on a shirt that threatened to rip the more she moved around which was a neon green and said 'Rave Party' on its front. Her stomach was showing as she also had on tight neon blue shorts… and it seemed she had no bra on which threatened my nose to burst out bleeding… and she also had sandals. She was just a little taller than the other one being at 5 feet and 3 inches.

Then we have the last mare being the cyan one who had on jeans that were turned into shorts by ripping off the legs of it. With a black shirt with a red skull and crossbones on with a black biker jacket… she also had on sneakers that were black and red. This one seemed to be the same as the pink one at 5 feet 3 inches.

Then finally the stallion who had on a simple red muscle shirt which was slightly darker than his actual color with brown jeans with a belt buckle of a bull. Now he looked like he could kill me a million times over with his height… he was a whopping 6 feet and 2 inches give or take. He also had on brown tie up work boots.

"Uh… sir…" I looked at the man.

"What?" I asked annoyed as he gulped.

"If you desire you can call this number to get custom made clothes for your ponies." I grabbed the card with a small thank you and put it into my left breast pocket on my dark green checkered button up shirt. I had an obsession with black and green for some reason… maybes it's because my hair is black and I have forest green eyes. I can't tan so I can't get rid of my latte colored skin unless I was at the temperature of 500 degrees… and I preferred not to be eaten thank you very much… "Or since one of your new ponies does fashion you could order materials so she could do them herself." Hm… save money by having her make them huh?

"I'll call when I make up my mind." He nodded. The ponies looked uneasy as they looked at me.

"I'm done over here!" Ben stated as he came into view with both the fillies as the yellow one ran and jumped into a hug with her brother and sister causing me to smile. Although then a blue blur went flying past me knocking me back as I looked to see that the cyan Pegasus was spinning around with the orange filly.

"I thought you said she had no family?" I asked angrily towards the two men as the guards looked ready to defend their colleagues.

"She doesn't… that pony right there is actually an orphan. The orange one I mean." This calmed me down a little. "Now about breeding…"

"If I need it will call got it?" he nodded very fast as I gave a sigh of relief. The sister of the orange mare and red stallion seemed to be 4 feet and 8 inches tall and she had on a kids size lime green short sleeve shirt with jeans that were rolled up just an inch higher than the plain brown cowboy boots she was wearing.

The orange one appeared to be 4 feet and 5 inches tall and had on a yellow shirt with a dark green vest with a popped up collar as well as dark blue shorts… yeah I think I'm finally done here…

 **Hey everyone quick thing to say from now until the end of either stories of Equestrian Ranch or Angel of Magic I will be swapping which story I work on every day! The first day on Monday of next week will first be this story. Next day would be Angel of Magic… and so on!**

 **Another thing is that my 'twin brother' Scarface101 came up with this story so everyone give him a round of applause! That's all I got and since I love riddles this story will have them to!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Getting to know a species from another world… when they have been enslaved and there's more of them then there are of you… something bad is bound to happen… right?**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you also like to sign up for a weekly information letter?" the man asked as I thought about it. We were walking towards the front of the building as we prepared to leave.

"That might be wise. I'll be sure to call if I need anything as I said before."

"Anything for you." He stated as I sighed. I hate being treated as I am a god. I made sure that they all got what they owned as to make sure they didn't lose anything and I could tell they were uneasy about me as if they were planning something. We soon made it outside as the guards herded the ponies over to my truck.

"Think they can fit Ben?" I asked him as he looked.

"They should all fit." He stated as he opened the back and pulled out the ramp and lowered it to the ground. The guards began to herd the ponies into the back.

"Be very careful sir… they have been known to gang up on their owners when they can obviously beat their owner and kill them." the man with the evil mustache stated.

"I understand." I stated as my phone began to ring as I pulled it out and flipped it open… yes I'm an old school guy…

 **Applejack's POV**

We were forced into the back of this strange vehicle as the humans called it before the ramp was put away and the back was closed up. The humans all gathered together and talked. "We can take him…" Rainbow Dash whispered as we looked at the human that had bought us. "All humans are the same… disgusting perverts that hate our kind…"

"I doubt that." Rarity stated. "I just can't believe that human went through all the trouble to allow us to get clothes like this… humans are strange."

"Eeyup…" Big mac stated.

"He… seems nice…" Fluttershy said in her normal tone and volume.

"That's just what they make us think! Then they take us and force us to do their work!" she whisper yelled as I continued to watch the human… the way he looked at me… his eyes seemed like he wasn't happy with what was happening when I stared into his eyes…

"AJ?" I looked at Applebloom. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am Applebloom… just… curious…" I said looking out of the fence.

"Its smells like milk in here." Pinkie Pie stated with a lick of her lips before she began to drool.

"Must be a farmer." Rainbow Dash said with disgust. "I've been here longer then all of you and if anypony knows farmers that's me… do not trust them at all…"

"Why?" Scootaloo asked her role model.

"Because they intend to breed us…" all of our eyes widened. "That's most likely why Big Mac is the only stallion here. Or he's bisexual." Soon the humans began to walk away while the other two began to talk shortly before one walked away and the one that bought us walked to the front of the automated wagon and then opened a door and got in. soon the entire wagon began to shake as we started to move.

"I doubt that Rainbow Dash. His eyes seem to show he's kind." Fluttershy stated.

"Just you wait." She said as she leaned back against the fencing that kept us in. "first light tomorrow morning he will have us working our flanks off…"

"Doesn't anypony believe that he could be a nice human?" Applebloom asked. "The only reason he got Scootaloo was because he somehow knew I was worried about her."

"Really now?" I asked surprised. "Humans don't tend to be worried for us ponies." She nodded her head.

"Yes I'm sure! Also his friend was really nice!" she said with a smile on her face as Winona ran over and licked her face.

"Now how did you get out of your cage?" I asked with a smile as she jumped onto my lap. "So Dash what should we expect then?" I asked her.

"Simple… his intentions will be made once we arrive. Don't believe anything he says and just watch what he does… if anything seems bad warn the others… male humans tend to want to just breed us but I have met a few that have bought many mares just to buck us all."

"Dash language!" I yelled as I covered Applebloom's ears.

"I'm just stating the facts…" we continued our talk about what to worry about and what to not worry about until we came to a stop.

 **Lance's POV**

Getting out and cracking my back I was happy to be home but before I get back to work I have several things to take care of that I was told about. Closing the door I walked to the back and unlocked the back before opening it and pulling out the ramp. "Alright everyone out." They all got out. "The names Lance. What are all of your names?" they stayed quiet. "Please don't make me have to order you to…" I gave them a saddened look.

"Applejack…" the orange mare stated surprising the others as I smiled.

"Pleasure to make you acquaintance." She nodded.

"I'm pinkie Pie!" the pink one yelled jumping up.

"F-f-Fluttershy…" the yellow Pegasus said in a low tone.

"Rarity." The white one stated.

"I'm Applebloom!" the young mare yelled.

"And I'm Scootaloo!" the young orange mare yelled.

"Big Macintosh… or big mac…" the large red stallion stated.

"Rainbow Dash." The cyan one stated as I nodded.

"Well pleasure to meet you all. You can all go around and do your own thing since I still have things to do today." The cyan mare named Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes. "I'll be sleeping in the barn so you can all choose where you want to sleep and when any of you are hungry I'll make something for you all." And with that I walked away.

 **Applejacks POV**

"See what I mean… he has other! Stuff to do today." Rainbow Dash stated with disgust. "In fact I need to ask just how is Twilight doing? I haven't heard about her in a while."

"She's been just fine!" Pinkie Pie stated. "Although she's worried for us all of course!"

"That's good to hear… let's hope she isn't caught up in all of this… I'm going to go and see if he has anything suspicious-" she stopped when she looked at the ground he had been standing. She quickly walked over and picked something up as she opened it to reveal a… knife… "I knew it!"

"Rainbow you know humans prefer to make sure they are safe!" I yelled.

"I'm keeping this…" she said putting it into a pocket. "I will never understand how Twilight was able to stay as a human…" they all walked off with their stuff to find a place to sleep while I looked worriedly towards where Lance had gone… walking after him I soon found that he was letting cows out into a large fenced off pasture.

"Alright girls get going… not you betty." The cow he stopped mooed at him. "Betty I can only let you go outside once you finish your medicine." He rubbed the cows head getting another moo. "Just go finish your medicine and I'll let you out with the others okay?" the cow walked back in as I saw a smile on his face. He closed the door as I entered through the large door to the barn as he moved hay bales around.

"need any help?" he jumped and dropped the hay bale onto his, what humans call toes, and yelled out in pain as he grabbed his foot before he looked with anger towards me before his face relaxed.

"Forgot you ponies now live here…" I heard him mutter as he picked up the hay bale and put it up high.

"Now what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked crossing my arms and asking angrily. I was still getting used to this human body no matter what others were told.

"Listen…" he stated as he grabbed two large buckets and brought them over to a faucet. "I'll just tell you now so you get used to it later. I only bought all of you because I needed to or else I'll lose the farm… a farm my grandfather gave to me when he died… my parents said I either get some 'helpers' or else I'll lose this place and I don't want to lose the place all of my greatest memories." He stated as he then started filling the second bucket of water as he lugged the first one back to where it used to be.

This caused confusion as to why he had gotten my family back together as well as give us clothes… "Can you please leave… I have a lot of work to do." I humphed as I left the barn in a fit of rage. This human infuriated me for some odd reason! Soon reaching the house I realized just how old this house was… some areas needed to be replaced… a window needed to be fixed…

I was surprised by how run down this looks but when I walked inside I was even more surprised to see that it wasn't run down! "Hi AJ!" Pinkie Pie yelled jumping into view surprising me.

"Hello Pinkie Pie. What in tarnation are you even doing?"

"I'm just looking around! I found a few interesting pictures to!" she stated pulling out several framed pictures as my eyes widened.

"Pinkie! Put those back!" I yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked with an innocent look on her face and with a tilt of her head. "There just pictures."

"They aren't ours!" I stated.

"Okay!" she jumped off as I, what humans call, face palmed. The bottom floor consisted of a hallway as soon as you walk through the door with two doors on the left and right with stairs a foot away from the door on the left. The door on the right showed a large living room with some things in it that I didn't recognize and the door on the left showed a dining room with many chairs. I counted… a total of 10 chairs… but why 10?

"Applejack!" I whipped around and spotted Applebloom as I smiled. "there are so many rooms!" she ran off as I walked back into the hall and walked down it to find a kitchen that had a doorway to the living room and a doorway to a little storage area for food. Leaving the kitchen I walked upstairs to find there were many bedrooms.

4 bedrooms total so one of them was Lances so the others were... guest bedrooms? There were 8 of us total so 2 per room with the beds. Three of them looked the same while the one looked like it was already in use so that was Lance's room. Rainbow was currently in said room looking around as I sighed. It's been more than half a year since she had been taken and I'm surprised that they didn't just out right kill her due to her attitude.

 **Lance's POV**

Many hours later I sighed as I finished up in the barn when I realized I didn't have much food at all and ponies were herbivores. Spotting the large red stallion as he watched the two young's ones I walked over to him as he narrowed his eyes at me. "I know you all don't like me but could you please get all of the ponies together?" I asked as he grunted. But gave a whistle as the two small ponies ran over to him as they all walked inside... maybe I should of just lost the farm...

After about one hour I was so tempted to activate the nerve shockers inside of their bodies... I didn't like them and they sure as hell didn't like me.. They put them into the back of their necks connected to their brains so they could all die after several minutes of being shocked. I had the device hidden in the barn that I was given and it was connected to all 8 of them.

"Fuck it! Everyone out here now!" I yelled across the entire farm as only three of them came out and I could see that the others were watching from the house. "I asked nicely and yet you didn't come!" the three that had walked out was Rarity, Fluttershy, who was hiding behind Rarity, and finally Pinkie Pie. "Now then I realized I have to go food shopping. Not knowing just exactly what you all eat I'm going to ask if any of you would like to volunteer to come with me to go food shopping."

"Oh oh oh!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she jumped up and down with her hand raised. Sighing I nodded as she gave a very bright smile. "Yay!"

"Me and her will return most likely near sundown." few minutes later we were on the road with Pinkie Pie up front with me as she had her head out the window. "Alright Pinkie we are going to a market and I trust you to get materials that your species eats alright." she looked at me and a sound of a wooden board bouncing up and down in a spot sounded as she saluted. Giving a small smirk I shook my head slightly before turning my attention back to the road.

Several minutes later we were back in the tow as I pulled into the grocery store. Getting out with Pinkie as several nearby people stared at us as we walked in. pulling over two carts I put her at the bars of one. "Get what you need... I have the money..." and with that I looked at her to fine an outline of her there... without her of course... sighing I now understood why they called her the pink menace.

I began to wheel around the store as I collected what we might have needed... with how many ponies I had I would need to put in an order to make a large fridge room... I have the room in the basement to make one. After about an hour of getting stuff and searching for Pinkie before we bought everything we needed... I don't know how she was able to build a large tower inside of the cart but by the time we got outside it was nighttime and the grocery store behind us was just closing up. After taking 20 minutes to load everything into the back of the truck I couldn't help but sigh...

She had gotten many bags of grass and hay from their world as well as many bundles of flowers and stuff as well as a lot of baking material. First thing I was going to do tomorrow morning was put in an order to get a food storage shed and get a large fridge for the basement. "You strapped in?" she nodded with a smile on her face as I started up the truck and then left the parking lot.. After driving around town for several minutes there was a loud pop that caused me to jump as the truck swerved towards the sidewalk.. Quickly stopping the truck and bracing Pinkie with my right hand I quickly checked the roads and got out of the truck and went around the front.

"Damnit..." I stated. The front right tire was popped severally. I looked back down the street the way we came from to see a bag had been tipped over and a hobo was sleeping on a bench next to the tipped over bag. The bag had many things in it but I could see a lot of nails, glass shards, metal, broken cans... and many nails were in the tire.

"Is everything alright?" Pinkie asked as I stood up.

"Yeah... tires popped..."

"Don't you have a spare?" she asked tilting her head.

"It is the spare..." I stated.

"Need some help?" I turned around and spotted several large men. They didn't look drunk except for maybe one.

"Know a tire store near here?" I never bought tires from town. I usually ordered them from another company on the phone.

"There's only one that would be open at the moment but it's down a few alleys. It's a backwater shop though and they might not have the tire you need." the right one stated. The two were holding up the third as he stated something about 'fucking ponies' so that was either a good thing or bad thing.

"Any directions?" I asked them.

"yeah." the one on the left said as he turned and pointed to an alley. "Take that alley and then when you reach an open area go to the right... the third alley on the left will take you to where you need to go." I smiled.

"Thank you kindly." he smiled.

"No problem. I know the old man running the shop. Just say Jenkins sent ya." I waved them goodbye as they continued to walk as I turned around and looked at Pinkie.

"Stay with the truck Pinkie. If anyone tries anything scream as loud as you can." she nodded with a smile as she produced a cupcake from somewhere and licked her lips. Confused I just walked away and took the directions told to me before I reached the shop... 10 minutes later I came out with the tire as I rolled it on the ground… when I came out of the alley though… the door was open and the window was smashed…

And the pink pony known as Pinkie Pie a.k.a the pink menace…

Was gone…

 **Chapter 2! Does anyone like the story so far? Hopefully so… onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **The hero is known to take the hit for their friend and almost die or do die… but what if the hero has to save someone that's not a friend… or human for that matter?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately knocking the tire over I ran over to the truck and pulled open the door. Inside was a little blood and there was some blood on the sidewalk as well. Narrowing my eyes I opened up the compartment where the maps would usually go and searched through it until I found my SIG. it was a gift from my father when I graduated from high school and moved into the house Grandfather gave me in his will.

Quickly checking the magazine inside of it and realizing I only had three bullets thoughts went through my as I reinserted the magazine and looked towards where the small blood splatters went. Holding the SIG in my left hand and using my right hand to cover the magazine area. Keeping the gun pointed at the ground the small blood trail soon lead into an alley when I heard a muffled scream.

"Shut it bitch! Yo Frankie when is Leroy supposed to get here?"

 **I'm just going to say this now I'm not trying to be racist and I have several friends that are black and they are some of my best friends.**

"I just made the call not even a few minutes ago! Told him the details and he said he was going to be right over! You know what that means!"

"Hell yeah man! We did good!" I peeked around the corner as I saw two people… one was in the light of a lamp and he was black. Must be one of the resident gangs doing a job. Soon spotting Pinkie's body lying on the ground I could tell her hands and feet were tied up and she was also gagged. Narrowing my eyes as I spotted the second person hidden in the shadows I began to wonder just what they were doing.

"You think she is good enough for the boss's personal harem?" I heard more muffled screams as well as watched Pinkie struggle. But this isn't good at all… if they want her… they will always come for her. Hearing them say a few more things I moved out into the open and cocked back the pistol. They immediately looked at me.

"The hell you doing to my pony?" I asked.

"What the fuck man!" the one in the light yelled.

"Calm down Ty! Its probably not even a real gun." Aiming to the right of the man's head I fired a single bullet that went past his head. Now they had a time limit until the cops came due to the loud bang. "Fuck!"

"Let my pony go…" I snarled at them as they took a step back as I took a few steps forward.

"Wow man easy there! We'll pay ya for her!" I glared at him as I aimed back at his head as I saw him start to sweat. "Whoa whoa!"

"Untie her… now!" the man in the light looked towards his friend in the darkness as he nodded slowly. Then the man in the light went over to Pinkie as I walked over a few feet until a gunshot hit my gun as the crouched man pulled out a knife. Gripping my hand from the sudden force of the gun going flying from my hand I quickly spotted the man come at me with a knife in his right hand. He came at me with a leftward diagonal as I ducked and moved to the right slightly.

After he missed me he came at me with a rightward slash as I pulled my gut backwards as he missed. After he missed he tried to swing the knife upwards into my skull as I bent myself backwards as it missed but then he immediately came downwards as I spun to the right and moved to the left before elbowing him in the gut behind me as he spewed up some saliva and a small amount of blood. The knife flew from his hands and onto the ground before a massive amount of pain came into my left leg as he had another knife which he planted into me.

Yelling out in pain as he twisted the knife and I could feel it against my bone. I quickly grabbing his head which was over my right shoulder and flipped him over me and onto the ground face first before I proceeded to curb stomp his head knocking him out. Stumbling back I heard a click as I stopped wide eyed. "Take another step, besides stumbling cause I see your in massive pain, and you will be dead before you can even say fuck." I stayed unmoving almost as I stumbled in place.

"Why do you even want her?" I asked as I ripped the knife out of my leg as I muffled the scream that came up through my throat. As I held the wound with my left hand and held the upside down bloody knife in my right.

"Because the boss tasked us with going for ponies we deem…" I could hear him smirk evilly. "Perfect for entertainment." My eyes widened slightly before I began to think of a plan. I couldn't take him with an injured leg even if I was a yellow belt in karate… I don't really even remember most of what I was taught but the instincts I gained from that plus the muscle I got from working on the farm I knew I couldn't take him and I didn't even know how far he was behind me!

Soon police sirens could be heard as I smiled. "Damn it you called the fucking cops!"

"You won't get away… even if you decide to just kill me now…" I stated with a smile. I went through too much for her to go back now! Immediately I was kicked in the back so hard I heard a few cracks as I went flying and tumbled out into the street. I puked up a little blood as I struggled to get up only to fall back to the floor.

"Lance?!" and there's my friend… I watched in the alley as he stared wide eyed before a gunshot hit him in the side followed by a second into the head… he fell to the ground dead as Ben ran in with two other officers and the last thing I heard was yelling as I watched Pinkie get pulled to her feet…

 **Ben's POV**

It's been two hours since I had brought Ben and one of his ponies to the hospital… he's one of my best friends outside of the force! I was surprised to see that the pony he had with him knew how to shoot a gun… but that might end horribly for her in the end cause without Lance's knowledge of what happened she could be in a lot of trouble. "You alright?" I asked the pink pony.

I was allowed a few days off from the incident to help my friend on the farm and was driving in the truck oh his with the pink pony up front. "I'm alright…" she eventually whispered.

I smirked. "I may not know how close the two of you had gotten in not even a day but it's going to take more than being mugged to keep him down." I stated as I turned the truck onto the road that lead to the farm.

"He protected me…" this made me raised my eyebrow. "Dash said humans are selfish beings… yet he protected me." I slowed down the car a little so we could do the talk.

"Not all humans are like that… he took a knife for you and got the shit beat out of him…"

"They wanted to take me away…" her many and tail were flat then the poufy hair she had when she was bought that was something I just now noticed. "I knew some of the words they said when I was in coming from our world to this one… something about adding me to a harem." This caused me to abruptly stop the car.

"What?!" I yelled as she flinched. "At least I now have enough evidence to put that disgusting man in the slammer…" I tried to start the car again but it wouldn't start as I let my head fall forwards as it hit the horn… creating a long sounding horn.

I sat myself back up as she hit the truck and it whirled to life. Staring in disbelief her hair was back to normal as she giggled. "The one that brought us here had to do that!" she said with a goofy grin as I chuckled.

"Now I see why he bought you." She giggled even more as I began the slow move once more. But now this confused me… sullen one moment and a giggly schoolgirl the next.

 **Bring up picture of Ross: House_Owner : in a schoolgirl outfit**

"I'm going to give him a party when he comes home! As a thank you!" she said happily as I threw my head back and gave a short laugh before looking at her with a smirk.

"Are you now?!" I stated as she nodded excitedly. "What are your friends going to think about that?!"

"I don't know." She was calm again with the flat hair… it's like connected to her mood for fucks sake!

"Just throw the party then anyway!" she looked at me in confusion. "Do the party and tell them the story in the process so they will help! Although I doubt he will enjoy it…"

"Why?" I looked at her with a straight face.

"He is not one for parties. Hates surprises period and prefers to know if something is coming up or not. I can't remember the last time he had a birthday party!" I stated slightly angry before calming down as the farm came into sight as I sped up to normal speed. "Anyways just do something for him. Just don't work on the farm alright?" she nodded while giving a salute while bouncing back and forth like a board being sprung.

And it made me laugh my ass off as I sped up once more before slowing down to take the turn into the dirt road as immediately all the ponies he had bought ran out the door looking very angry as I gulped. I know they don't like him but Jesus Christ it made me want to kill myself with the glares they were giving!

Immediately Pinkie jumped out of the car happily and ran over and hugged them all as they stood their confused before smiling. So they were just worried for their friend. Understandable…

Opening the car door they all glared once more but it turned to confusion once more as they saw me step out and close the door. "We got grocery's to unload ponies!" I yelled as Pinkie ran over to assist me as I pulled out the key I snatched from Lance. Unfortunately I don't think some of the fridge stuff survived but we should be alright for now. As I opened the back and pulled down the ramp I walked in as she jump past me and with abnormally strong strength she picked up at least 300 pounds of the stuff and stepped out with ease.

Staring with an open jaw I shook my head and decided it was just a trick of the light as I began grabbing stuff myself. After about 20 minutes of getting stuff inside and storing it away where necessary I gathered them all in the living room. "by now you are all thinking of where Lance is… don't know if he told you all his name but he's the one who bought you…" they were scattered about the living room as I leaned against the wall near the TV. "Well… he was injured while helping this pink friend of yours." She nodded as they all widened their eyes in surprise and looked at each other. "He's currently in the hospital with many broken ribs, a very deep knife room several inches above his knee that has touched bone, and then finally many scrapes and bruises when I saw him get kicked out of the alley…"

"Are you sure this is true?" I looked at the mare.

"And you are?"

"Rainbow Dash…" she growled.

"Well then Rainbow Dash I saw his wounds myself and on the drive here Pinkie stated that he saved her from being taken away and put into a harem." Many of them grew disgusted looks on their faces while the large stallion covered the ears of the two young ones the best he could. "I will tell you this now in case he never told any of you he was forced to buy you to protect the last and only thing he received from his grandfather when he died. His grandfather was more a parent to him than anybody else in the family and he would of lost this very farm if he didn't buy you."

"He told me about that earlier today." The orange mare stated with crossed arms as she leaned against the door. "But why are you here?"

"Simple… I know he will get all freaked out if someone wasn't on the farm that he knew really well when he is in the hospital. Although with that leg of his he's not going to be doing any farm work." I stated. "And I'm not a farmer myself so I don't know what even needs to be done."

"We could help!" Pinkie shouted as I shook my head. "But why not?"

"his grandfather took care of the entire farm by himself… everything here… chickens, rabbits, ducks, cows, a large garden in the back, everything was taken care of by his Grandfather and he had to learn how to do it himself when he passed on. Believing he needs to be the only one to do the farm work every day."

"So like applejack when she was too stubborn to accept any help when I was injured…" the red stallion stated as I raised an eyebrow.

"Mind explaining that please?"

"He was injured during Applebuck season so it was just me to take care of many orchards of apple trees." I smiled at the orange mare's short story.

"He always wanted a few orange and apple trees. I suppose he now has a reason as to why to get some." She smiled.

"Why are you even telling us this?" Dash asked angrily.

"Because he's going to need help and I'm going to need help… I can't take care of this farm on my own and he can't with his now injured leg and healing ribs. I can talk him out of being very angry for a little bit but if I forced any of you to help he would find a way to kill me without the law knowing!" I stated slightly scared before calming down.

"Why should we?" the orange mare asked with narrowed eyes.

"Think about what he has done for you all in just one day… I know him so he would give all of you the only beds on the house and he would either sleep in the chicken coop or the barn… he went out with one of you to get food and stuff… and lastly all he actually needed was three of you…" I stated whipping out the paper I snatched from Lance's pocket. "States here all he needed was one unicorn, one earth pony, and one Pegasus by order of his horrible parents." I stated before putting the paper away and then looking back at them. "So he could of just gotten three of you and saved himself the trouble of taking care of all of you… but he instead helped keep a family together." I started by motioning to the three ponies near the door. "And then helping her friend." I motioned to the fourth near the door. "As well as keeping the rest of you together…" I stated motioning to the rest of them. "Then giving you clothes to your liking and letting you keep your possessions as well as pets!" I yelled as some of them leaned back from my yelling. "And you're asking why you shouldn't help willingly?!"

"We get it…" the cyan mare stated annoyed.

"Just… help please. If you decide yes tomorrow morning you can all wake up with me and we can begin the day on a good note."

"I'm out…" I glared at the cyan mare as she walked out with an uncaring tone as I looked at the others with a hopeful look.

 **What's going to happen? I know that's what your asking Scarface! Only my mind knows cause I always do improve with very little planning involved! Tomorrow I work on Angel of Magic V2 so don't expect any chapters tomorrow on this story but even then my birth mother is coming so I might only get just one chapter up for that tomorrow early in the morning before she comes. I already have quite a good chunk of it typed on so I'll continue it a little tonight and finish her up in the morning.**

 **Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **Today's weather calls for small amounts of clouds… sun shining for almost the entire day… and a very angry farm owner wielding a pitchfork?!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry its late! I have had a hectic few days!**

 **Still Ben's POV**

Waking up the next morning in a bed I made from excess hay in the barn I got up and stretched as my watch stated it was almost 7 in the morning. Getting up with a grunt I wiped the hay off of my body before taking a few steps down the stairs. Before I went to bed Lance had woken up and called. He was quite mad to know that I wouldn't bring him home but I told him I would do help on the farm and accidentally let it slip I might have some help. It was at that moment that I had hung up and he had told me what I needed to do with Betty, his oldest and proudest cow…

After getting that done, and almost getting kicked by Betty because she hated me for some reason, I left the barn as the sun started to come up as I smiled. Happy April 26 I thought as I put my hands behind my head as I watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

Smiling I walked into the house and prepared the two coffee makers… he always had two so that way he could either have day old coffee or just made coffee every morning. He has an odd obsession with coffee some times which is weird.

After heating up the coffee and beginning the second pot I walked up the stairs as I remembered from last night who wanted to help… so the red stallion, Big Mac, the orange mare plus their younger sister, being Applejack and Applebloom, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and finally Rarity. Thank god I can remember their names! Looking into the first room on my left on the left I found that it was the room with both Fluttershy and Rarity.

Walking in I gently shook the both of them awake as they got up groggily. After I was sure they would stay up I let them know coffee was downstairs as I walked over to the next room which had Applejack and Big Mac. Walking in and quickly waking them up I quickly left as I found the room with Applebloom and the young orange mare Scootaloo… quietly only waking up Applebloom I made my way downstairs as I started to prep the coffee for them all. Hoping all of them liked coffee.

As they came down first came down Applebloom followed by Big Mac and Applejack I gave coffee to Big Mac and Applejack while I grabbed a thing of apple juice for Applebloom at her request. After doing that in came Fluttershy who asked for tea instead as I prepped some of the tea that was bought yesterday and quickly made it for her as Rarity also walked in as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Can I cook breakfast?!" Pinkie stated as she scared the shit out of me… I completely forgot about Pinkie when waking them all up.

"sure." She bounced towards the fridge as I sat down with my own coffee.

"So what we doing?" Applejack asked with a morning tone stating that she was very tired still.

"I figured me and Big Mac could do most of the heavy lifting… we got animals to take care of as well as a large garden." I stated. "Knowing that Fluttershy takes care of small critters in your world I figured Applebloom could help Fluttershy with the rabbits, ducks, and chickens." Fluttershy smiled at this.

"I would be happy to take care of such cute animals." She said quietly as I nodded thanks.

"I'll take care of the garden darling." Rarity said.

"I never figured you for a garden type Rarity." Applejack said in her normal country accent.

"I've always wanted a garden darling I just never had the time or area to do it." She stated sadly but with a smile on her face.

"Well now that's understandable… any kind of repairs need to be done?" Applejack asked.

"Depends. I know the last time I was here he said he needed to get the pasture fence fixed and I don't know if he did or not." I stated. "We have lots of lumber in the barn that I saw in the barn. We need to be wary and get as much done. Knowing Lance he's going to want to get here as soon as he's able even if it means he walks 20 miles with an injured leg and pulling an IV bag with him." I stated as they all nodded. "And again I appreciate the help."

"It's nothing. We kind of owe him now for helping Pinkie Pie." Applejack stated with a smile as I looked at Pinkie Pie flip pancakes everywhere as I smiled. "Although I will ask just what was his grandfather like?" I gave a short laugh as I smiled slightly at the memories.

"He was a great man. His daughter was Lance's mother. He was quite the crazy one and was pretty good with a guitar. He lost his own guitar a long time ago and that was when he got this farm." I stated as I motioned to room. "At first it was small… but the more he made the more money he made. He accumulated so much money and he only trusted one person… in his own will when he died."

"Lance." Fluttershy said with a gasp as I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. Lance owns all of this plus has all the savings of his grandfather plus a large amount from him owning it for three years." I stated leaning back as I took another sip of the coffee.

"Maybe we… suspected too much about dear Lance." Rarity stated with a worried tone.

"Understandable. Your race was enslaved by our race so it's understandable." I stated plainly.

"Breakfast is on everypony!" Pinkie said with a smile as she put plates of scrambled eggs, toast, and pancakes in front of everyone in the dining hall.

After about 30 minutes we were all outside as we began to work. Turns out some of the fences did require replacement and Big Mac volunteered to get what we needed as both me and Applejack leaned against the fence watching the cows as their dog, Winona, ran around and played around in the pasture. "Ya know this place reminds me of home a little." Applejack stated.

"Really now?" I asked with a smile as she nodded.

"Yep. The country side is always the most peaceful." She stated. "All that's missing are the apple trees and getting rid of everything else on this farm."

"Well he might not like getting rid of all the other farm animals and the garden but he does want apple trees."

"I heard ya the last time." She stated slightly annoyed as I lowered my smile to a simple smirk. "What can ya tell us about Lance?"

"He's a great guy when you get to know him as well as I do. He's a jackass at times when you are not. He's going to dislike all of you for working the farm since he will say it's his burden to bear no matter what." I said as I spotted Big Mac entering the large pasture in the distance carrying some heavy lumber. "If you do what he asks and answer his questions he will warm up to all of you. With how many of you there are we are going to need to think up of an idea of housing."

"What do you mean by that?" she asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He's not one for separating family and friends… if any of you see a friend in the market… he will most likely buy them for all of your sake…"

"He sounds quite odd if you ask me." I gave a short laugh. "Not knowing what he will do next."

After about an hour we had all the fences fixed and stuff as we approached the house. We began to walk around to the back of the house to find that the chickens had all gotten loose as well as the ducks and rabbits. Fluttershy was going around everywhere with Rarity and Applebloom as they tried to catch them all. Big Mac and Applejack immediately ran to assist as I soon ran after them to join them with a sigh. After about several hours of that… we soon caught them all as we were all muddy, except for rarity, twigs and leaves in our hair, again except for Rarity, and finally we were all tired, except Rarity was the most tired.

"Well… how did you three do back here?" I asked the three mares.

"It all went good until one of them threatened Applebloom." Fluttershy said with slight annoyance, a pout on her face, and arms crossed.

"They did what?!" Applejack yelled as she stomped over to the wire fence. "Which one of them was it?!"

"Applejack calm down…" Fluttershy quickly said worried in a quiet tone. "Applebloom had accidentally dropped the small bag of feed onto a ducks head." She stated. "She already apologized but the damage was done… they all broke out in small fear as the one tried to use the fear in the other animals to escape."

"I told him he needed better wire fences!" I said putting a hand to my forehead. "But nooooooooooo he's okay with what he's got…" I stated annoyed.

"Ben! Where the fucking hell are you?!" all of our eyes widened as I heard the voice of the one I didn't want to hear just yet… Lance's…

 **Lance's POV**

Getting a ride from the tire store owner was quite easy. All he asked was that I come again when I needed more tires. I waved as he drove off as I slowly approached my own farm as rage built up inside of me… he knew I would most likely be back soon but to have them help on my fucking farm?!

"Ben! Where the fucking hell are you?!" I yelled enraged by the fact that he would do this… soon I heard whispers coming from near the house as I saw swift movement inside the house after about 5 minutes.

"Um… come again! No one's home!" I heard Pinkie's voice say before it was soon followed by many voices combined into one.

"Pinkie Pie!"

"Ben I'm already pissed off as is!" I yelled once more as I approached the porch just as the door opened to reveal a sheepishly smiling Ben… as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hi… lance…" my right eye twitched as he looked like he was going to die soon… which he was… "Um… about the farm…" immediately my pocket knife flew from my hand as I flipped it open and threw it at him. Creating a small cut on his cheek as he stayed there in shock. Eyes wide unblinking and as pale as white. He was shaking greatly as his eyes diverted to the cut he had on his cheek.

"Now hold on for just a minute!" I raised an eyebrow as Applejack came into view with an angry expression on her face. "Why the buck would you attack a friend?!"

"Applejack I deserve this greatly." I could hear Ben fiercely whisper as she grew surprised. "just stay back…" she hesitated before nodding and stepping out of view as he looked at me once more before he gulped.

"I'm waiting…" he nodded.

"You need to learn when to get help Lance." I froze. "No matter what happened to you in the past three years you kept going and just got yourself even more hurt in the process."

"Like that matters!" I yelled as pain flared up in my left leg as I flinched.

"You see!" I looked at him. "How are you going to maintain the farm all by yourself?!"

"I'll find a way to do so!" I yelled another burst of pain went through my leg. Damn… the painkillers must be wearing off. "I will honor my grandfather's name!"

"Just shut the hell up Luke! Listen to yourself!" he yelled surprising me. "Your acting like a stubborn mule who's trying to walk! Without any legs!" could of picked something better to say. "I should of worded that better…" you think? "But! You need to learn! I remember something your grandfather told me! How you hardly had any friends at all! He wanted me to make sure that you got friends when you died!"

I froze once more and looked at him. "But they always failed! Just look at the ponies!" he motioned to the windows on the sides as I saw all the ponies except for Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. "You just couldn't break them apart… break apart families… break apart friendships…" he stated weakly… "Just come in here and talk…" I looked around… I saw that some of the fence was fixed… I could see that the garden in the back was taken care of… I gave a sigh.

"Fine…"

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **An apple a day keeps the doctor away… but what needs to be done to keep a thunderstorm away?**_


	5. Chapter 5

I sat in the living room still quite mad as I watched the ponies and Ben just look sheepish… it's been an hour… an hour! That I have been waiting for an explanation. "I'm still waiting…" Ben gave a sigh.

"Look… Lance… you have got to stop taking this fucking tradition seriously. It's not even a tradition for Christ's sake!" and there's his raised voice… "Lance. What you're doing isn't following your grandfathers orders that he asked me to carry out. Not forced… but asked…" he stated sincerely. "But look at all of them… except for two of course." I looked around. "They all wanted to help because you saved their friend which you didn't have to." I grunted.

"The point is we owe ya for helping Pinkie and getting yourself injured in the process." Applejack stated.

"I'm kind of seeing the point here…" I narrowed my eyes.

"Good!" Ben yelled unsurprisingly. "Just… give them a chance alright…"

"Fine…" they all smiled. "Just how close did you all get while I was hurt?" I asked wanting an answer.

"They asked questions and I answered them. The only two that don't like you are Rainbow Dash with her little follower Scootaloo." He said.

"I haven't seen them all morning. It's getting close to lunch." Fluttershy asked worried.

"Knowing Rainbow she's most likely still asleep. Pinkie why don't you go start on some lunch alright?" she once again saluted as if a diving board was jumped off of as she disappeared leaving behind an outline of herself in dust.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked putting my face into my hand.

"No…" they all answer.

"Okay then! So what else needs to be done on the farm?" I asked annoyed a little.

"Nothing actually." This surprised me. "We fixed the fence, took care of the ducks, chickens, and rabbits, we also took care of the garden."

"Well if your all going to be helping me…" they listened in. "I guess we might as well expand the farm." They all smiled.

"Get some damn apple and orange trees!" Ben said with a smile as Applejack, Big Mac, and Applebloom nodded with a smile on their faces as well. "With all the ponies here you could earn a lot more money in many more ways. I know you have enough in your grandfather's savings!"

"Fine… Ben you know where my laptop is right?" he nodded. "Get it… we have some online shopping to do as well as planning." He got up and walked up the stairs… although several minutes later he came running down with a worried look on his face.

"We got a storm incoming!" my eyes widened. "And it looks like a big one!"

"Get the animals into the basement!" I yelled at Ben as he ran out the front door. "I need you three to get the cows into the barn and make sure everything is locked!" I yelled and pointed at the three family members as they nodded and ran out. "The rest of you there is wood in a small storage closet under the stairs and barricade the windows!" they all nodded as they ran off to get to work.

I looked out the window as my eyes widened at what I saw… that was one big storm alright… I could see lightning hitting the ground split seconds apart… the lone trees in the distance were whipping around and were bending slightly… looking outside I watched as Applejack and her brother and sister finished getting the cows into the barn as they began to lock it up. I looked inside of the house to see them all running around as they used some of the furniture to block the holes in the bottom of the window in the dining room.

After several minutes everyone was inside just as the storm hit. We were all in the living room… watching the walls as they creaked with strain. I gave a sigh as I looked at all the worried ponies. "This house has survived many storms. We should be alright. Is the basement door secure?" I then asked Ben as he nodded. "Was everywhere boarded up?" they nodded. "The barn?" more nods. "Then we should be alright. Ben get my laptop so we can at least have something to do."

He nodded as he went back upstairs before coming down with my laptop as I set it down onto the coffee table in front of me and opened it to start it up. "Alright as this is starting up I need to remember all of your professions." I asked.

"I'm good with animals." Fluttershy started as I nodded.

"I'm good with fashion darling." Rarity stated.

"Apple trees." Applejack stated proudly. "Big Mac also Apple trees but dabbles in minor repairs." I nodded as the laptop finished starting up as I opened up two pages. One being Amazon and the other being google.

"Baking!" Pinkie Pie yelled as she somehow appeared out of my laptop scaring the shit out of me but when I blinked she was back where she was standing as I tried to process what happened.

"Don't worry about it." Applejack stated. "Just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie." I nodded in response. "Applebloom doesn't really have a profession but she's a hard worker."

"Shouldn't I have some way to help?" Applebloom asked with a saddened look in her eyes.

"You can be like everyponies assistant when they need help." Applejack said putting a hand onto her head.

"Okay!" I began to type into google what seamstresses needed to work with as I wrote down what was needed. After that was done I created a shopping cart as she picked what colors she wanted for her little job as I then looked up what was needed for a veterinarian for Fluttershy since she was good with animals. After having what colors she wanted I moved onto tools for Big Mac as he took whatever he needed. Then finally getting some stuff needed for Pinkie Pie so she could bake her absolute max or whatever she would say…

"Apple trees we are going to need to plan when the storm is over…" Applejack nodded. "I'll need to get some more farm animals for more produce and stuff for the beginning of all of your small businesses." I stated plainly. "Happy Ben?"

"very." He stated with a smile as a loud boom of thunder echoed through the house. "Would any of you like to go check up on the other two?"

"I'll go check up on them." Big Mac stated as he walked out of the room as I then heard him go up the stairs.

"Alright then… the order has been placed…" I stated as I closed it and looked around the room. "But now I need to worry about housing then…"

"Ya don't have ta do that for us Lance." Applejack stated with a smile as she held Applebloom close.

"No I have to…" they all looked at me confused. "Just look at the house." They started to look around. "The pipes have been leaking recently… the tiles on the room have been coming off with even minor winds… I have termites in several areas that just won't leave… rats and mice have been getting into the food storage…" I looked at the ceiling. "She's all worn out."

"Now that you say that…" Fluttershy started.

"It does seem like it's all worn out…" Pinkie Pie said.

"Yep. Its cost more in a year then its actual price. But before the build can actually take place we need to turn the barn into an area where we can all sleep." I stated.

"Sounds like a plan!" Applebloom said with a smile.

"I'm bored…" Ben yawned.

"Check under the TV then. I think there are a few things you can all play. I'm worn out." I stated with a yawn.

"Get to know the ponies Lance… try to become friends with them…" Ben stated. "Or else ill make sure you aren't allowed to work for a long while." I looked at him with surprise but then I heard a few snores followed by the loud creaking of the house. Soon Big Mac came back in. he gave a thumbs up as I nodded.

"Maybe you can answer some questions I have then." I looked at Applejack. "Why?"

"Why what?" I asked her.

"You could have just gotten three of us and yet you got 8 of us. Getting my friends and family as well as my younger sister's friend. Then giving all of us the beds while you decided to sleep in the barn. Why?"

"There's more to it then what you may all think… only I know why and neither does ben…" I stood up as pain flared through my left leg. "When you all earn my trust I will tell you all." I looked at them all. "But until then think of your own reasons…" I looked at Pinkie Pie. "So is lunch done I presume?" she nodded. "Well then all of you get eating…" immediately where Ben was there was a figure of dust as I chuckled. Even when asleep his body knows when the word eat is said.

"You coming Lance?" Applejack asked but I shook my head. She frowned before walking out of the room with the others. When I was sure they were all gone I frowned a little as I looked at the unturned on TV. It is something I hope they never earn my trust for… why I have barely any friends… why… I hope they can never trust me…

And that was when I felt my phone start vibrating…

 **Ben's POV**

Taking a bite of the sandwich that was made I gave a sound of pleasure from the taste. "This is really good Pinkie!" she giggled a little as she took a bite of her own sandwich.

"Is something wrong with Lance?" Applejack then asked in a whisper.

"He may be my friend but there are still many things I don't know about him…" I stated looking towards the doorway to the living room. "He's quite random at times like your friend Pinkie."

"I don't think he's that random…" Fluttershy stated in her usual voice volume as I looked back at the table and took another bite of the sandwich.

"You never know with him… although I will say that I'm surprised he wants to take down the old house." They all looked confused. "His grandfather built it entirely by hand as well as the barn… by himself." They all grew wide eyed. I heard a few meows before I spotted Rarity's cat on her lap as she pet it. "I would have suspected him to keep this house and try his best to keep it in tip top shape. But hearing what he listed with everything bad… I think there's more to play then just tearing the place down." I finished off my sandwich as I leaned back into the chair with an arm over the back.

"What do you mean?"

"His family is basically almost unknown to me. Only knowing the major parts but when it concerns his past he always hides it from me." I stated as I looked out a boarded up window as rain pelted the glass. "So if any of you gain his trust try not to ask anything and let him tell you himself."

"okay." Was all of their response more or less.

"Morning…" we all looked at the doorway to spot Rainbow Dash before she spotted me and frowned with a sneer. "Oh… your still here…"

"It's actually afternoon and yes I'm still here. I'm still a friend to your owner."

"And there you go calling him an owner… he's just going to breed us and sell us off in the end!" she stated.

"Ben!" I raised an eyebrow as I got out of the chair and walked into the living room. He was holding his open phone in his hand. "We got to go get the necklaces quickly… I can't drive with this leg so you're driving me." I sighed as I turned around.

"We are going to go get the necklaces that state where you are from. That way you won't be considered stolen or escaped ponies." I got many nods and a sneer from Rainbow Dash as I sighed and looked back at Lance. "How we even going to get to the truck?"

"I could cast a minor spell to protect you from the storm for a few minutes." Rarity said as she stepped into the doorway with a sway in her hips. "Although I'm not very good at many spells it might not work."

"I don't mind and I'm sure Ben doesn't either."

 **Lance's POV**

Getting to the truck was the easy part… starting it up was trickier but we were on the road towards the town. "What happened to my gun anyway?" I asked Ben.

"Back in the compartment. I took the courtesy to get you a few mags." I smiled.

"Thanks."

"I remember you not having much time to get bullets but with all the ponies now living with you you're going to need the protection." He stated as the window wipes continued to make the road seeable even for a few seconds. "So you're going to get the house torn down huh…" I nodded.

"You let me realize something… even though my grandfather was crazy… I can't let him control the present."

"Is that all?" he asked with a smirk as he turned onto the road that lead to the town.

"Shut up Ben… so what's been going on with work?" he sighed as I looked at him with a curious glare. "Ponies and people have been dying…" my eyes widened. "It's been a long trail of following them across the entire continent… they have been coming this way."

"So we need to be careful?" he nodded.

"Maybe teach the ponies some self-defense… knowing you we are going to have a towns worth of ponies after what you did yesterday buying 8 of them when you only needed three."

"Most likely… where the house is I own land half a mile in every direction thanks to my grandfather… if I use a good chunk of it for farming ill need a lot more help."

"Earlier you were more into not getting help. What changed?" he asked looking at me.

"I didn't know what was going on between you and my Grandfather… but if he asked someone like you to do something… I guess I got to believe it." He smiled a little bit bigger before he frowned and returned his attention to the road as I saw the town come into view.

"There's something more going on here isn't there?" I froze before relaxing my muscles.

"Yes actually… they called saying they needed to talk about something important…"

"The center?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as I nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know why… although they did say there was a problem they asked all resident pony owners to come attend." He nodded.

Several minutes later we reached the center and drove into the underground parking lot where other people were. Looking amazed at how many pony owners there were in the area I got out of the truck with Ben as we were approached by a man. "Lance Pendragon?" I nodded.

"Don't call me by my last name…" he nodded.

"Come with me please…" we both nodded but he stopped when he saw my leg.

"Minor gang problem." He nodded as we followed him into the center. We were left in the back with the guard as a man walked onto a podium.

"Hello everyone. I am glad all of you got here even with the heavy storm going on." He started as everyone turned their attention to him. "But there is a problem that the police have asked to ask all of you…" he now looked serious… "I'm sure you have all heard rumors of a rebellion going on with the forced assistance of ponies…"

"Yeah so what!" a women yelled.

"because they are coming here… and we have reason to believe there are ponies in this area… that are giving them information to assist with killing us all…"

 **And that's the chapters! Also:**

 **Hero LumiEre Lumanite**

 **The Waluigi mustache was exactly what I was going for! Hope you enjoy the story! Onto the Riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **A third friend reunited… but maybe at the cost of finding out there's a traitor in their midst…**_


	6. Chapter 6

People went into uproar as I crossed my arms causing slight pain that only caused annoyance in my rib area. "Calm down calm down everyone…"

"What do you mean calm down?! We are all going to die!" a random man yelled.

"Which is why we are taking precautions and letting you all know this to get prepared for when they come as well as to force your ponies to give out information."

"So we done?" he nodded as people started to leave but the guard stopped me and Ben. We waited as the man from the podium approached.

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pendragon."

"Don't call me by my last name… Lance is alright." He nodded. "So why are we still here?"

"Because there might be a few ponies you want to buy that have arrived today." I raised my eyebrow. "Follow me and I will explain." I nodded as we started to walk down a hall. "Recently the output of ponies in Equestria, their planet, have increased greatly… what I haven't told was that it was ponies that started the rebellion and humans agree in the process and are assisting them as they take the full responsibilities for what occurs. Making it seem like the ponies helping them are being forced to help them…"

"When was this?"

"Approximately 5 months ago…" he stated. "And it's been getting worse…"

"Okay then. I will be sure to be careful." He gave a gleeful smile. "Anything else?"

"Ah yes! The recent ponies that had come in one of them had an alert on them for you." He said. "But something happened…"

"What?" I asked knowing who the pony was.

"an hour from here they were attacked last night… due to ponies being killed quite quickly from being over worked so a new batch was coming in… when they didn't come in this morning we sent out a search team… and all the ponies there except for one were knocked out… we waited till earlier to contact you so you didn't have to make the trip twice and waste gas."

"Thank you for your consideration." He smiled as we reached a single cell with a total of 20 ponies inside of it. "I'm going to need a bigger house…"

"If you desire if you have any house plans the recent construction team have increased their building speed with the help of unicorns." I nodded.

"Thank you." I crossed my arms. "So these are all of them?"

"Yes. We figured you might want to be the first to see the ponies…" I looked into the tank carefully. "We have quite a few ponies in here but there were supposed to be 27 ponies."

"So 7 of them joined whoever helped and killed the humans transporting them?" he nodded as I began my search. "Where's the one with the alert?" he pointed to one of the smaller ponies who was also white like Rarity but had two different colors of pink in it. "Okay so that's one…" I began to look through them all. "What's the suggestion?" he pulled out a tablet much like the man's tablet from yesterdays.

"This bunch is actually one of the better bunches. Several musicians… flight specialists… high level mages… I would suggest Spitfire and an Octavia." He stated.

"Which one are they?" he first pointed to one of a group of three. One being male and the other female. All three of them appeared to be close friends. "Take the three of them… the other?" he pointed towards a group of two. One was brown while the other was white. "They seem close… both of them as well…"

"Anymore?" I looked around for anymore that were interesting but I found none.

"Nope. Take the 6 and bring them to get clothes. Whatever they want and if they have belongings give them to them." he nodded as he motioned over several guards and started to talk to them before they walked off to do what they needed. "Now I believe I need to get a mark for all of them."

"Ah yes… most go with branding but I think that's not the case?" I nodded. "Then what do you desire?"

"A necklace. A black duel ended lance is the symbol for the farm I live on." He nodded.

"How many?" he asked as I started to count them all up.

"I believe this would make 14 total I think. If not I will call in the request." He nodded.

"Then expect them sent to your address in several days." I nodded as I watched the ponies all get pulled out while some looked down submissively while others tried to fight back a little but were shocked a little.

"Do you guys have a cover for my truck that I could use?"

"You don't prefer your pony's wet do you." He said with a smirk. "Understandable… although I will say you are probably one of the nicer owners I have seen and met." I smirked at that.

"Thank you very much." He nodded before he finally saw my bandaged leg.

"What happened may I ask?" he asked me with a worried look.

"Gang members tried to steal one of my ponies. He got me and kicked me out of the alley but thankfully she figured out how to fire my gun and put two bullets into him."

"Then you are a lucky one indeed. Shall I let you know if there are any more interesting ponies?" he asked.

"Yeah… ill come once a week and check them out if you could keep them in a separate area." He nodded. "So anything I should expect from the new six?"

"well one of them prefers classical music, which is the one named Octavia, another prefers blasting rock music which was the one with Octavia, Spitfire is a flying specialist and is quite hot headed so expect some difficulty from her, the female with Spitfire is willing to do whatever Spitfire asks her to do so she will most likely follow, and finally the third one of the group loves pie…" I chuckled a little as I smiled. "They should be done getting clothes if you would follow me."

I nodded as I followed after him until we reached the same large room from before as I soon spotted the mares and stallion. Even from here I could see that the fire maned mare had a Mid B breast size, the light blue one had a low B, the white one had a low C, and finally the brown one had a D. they were all finished as they seemed to be looking around for who bought them as they were being guarded by well guards. She appeared to be

As I approached I started to take in what they were all wearing. The brown mare had on a white and black empire waist dress with a pink ribbon around her waist and neck. She also had on simple black high heels. She also seemed to have a Cello case on her back. She appeared to be 5 feet and 3 inches tall.

The white one with her had on a white muscle shirt with a black zip up hoodie which was open with strings to tighten the hood. She also had on jean shorts which were well shorts that were jeans with a belt that wasn't even looped around her waist in a slant. She also seemed to have on sneakers that were white that said Dubstep in black on both sides of both shoes. She also had on shades. She appeared to be 5 feet and 1 inch tall.

The flame haired mare seemed to have on a black muscle shirt with a dark camouflage short sleeve combat jacket with slightly baggy green camouflage pants as well as black combat boots. She seemed like a badass and had on silver aviators to boot… she appeared to be 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

The light blue mare seemed to take the same route kind of except the muscle shirt was white with artic camouflage jeans and jacket with also white combat boots as well. She appeared to be 5 feet and 4 inches.

The stallion had on the same attire except everything was a desert camouflage… making me feel like they were in the army and they could easily kill me with a simple glare. He appeared to be 5 feet and 8 inches tall.

And finally we have the little one had on a slight pink, which bordered on white in my book, skater dress with slight pink sandals as well.

"Just let us go home for buck's sake!" I heard the flame haired mare yell.

"Um… Lance… you sure you want them all?" Ben asked. I had forgotten he was here.

"Might be a good idea Ben. You never know." I stated as the man with us put a hand to an earpiece and smiled and looked at us.

"You will be happy to know that the cover has been put onto your truck." I smiled.

"Then get them over to the truck. Here's the key to the back." He took the key as he walked over to the group as we stayed hidden before they moved away with the flame haired mare still giving some resistance.

"I feel like Rainbow Dash is related to that mare."

"Cause their both stubborn?" Ben asked hopefully.

"Nope… cause they both got a hate for humans." He gulped as his pager went off, yes he uses a pager.

"Uh oh. Apparently there was a small bombing in the north of town. Suspected to be the rebels showing up." He looked at me quickly as the man came back over. "Is there a car I can borrow?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I got here in his truck and they need me. Cutting my vacation short." He snapped his fingers as a guard ran over.

"Take him to a truck that he can borrow." He nodded as him and the man ran off. "Follow me please to your truck." I nodded. After several minutes we reached it as I could see my truck shaking a little. "Before they brought here we gave you a free speaker so you could hear what they were saying in case you took them anywhere. It's two way as well."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You're a nice man so I would like to take precautions after what was told today." He said as he gave me the key to the back of the truck.

"Fine. I'll be back in a week from now." he nodded as I got into the truck and turned it on. Immediately hearing the voices.

"When we arrive we overpower the one who got us and get out of there." I pulled out of the underground parking lot.

"But what if they have a weapon?" I smirked a little. You have no idea.

"Then we risk our lives to get them! I rather die than be a slave." I narrowed my eyes. This was going to be a long… and painful drive due to my leg.

After about 20 minutes I reached the house as I backed the back of the truck so it was up against the porch. Pulling out my pistol as a just in case and finding a full mag already in it I got out to immediately get wet I ran into the house to find them all lounging around the living room and dining room. "Come on… I need help with the six."

"Six?!" Rainbow Dash yelled as I nodded. "Just who the buck are you?!"

"A man who hates his last name. Rarity get over here cause I need you here at the door." She nodded as I propped the door open as little rain got in as I approached the back. "Alright you six I'm letting you all into my house."

"Buck you!" I heard the flame haired mare yell as I sighed.

"Please don't make this hard on me…" I unlocked the back as I motioned for the ponies inside the house to stay out of site which they did. When I threw open the back I immediately pointed my pistol into there as they froze with fear. "Little one you come out first." I asked as I pulled out the ramp as she nodded and walked down the steps… soon reaching the door there was a loud squeal as I watched with a smile as she was picked up by rarity. Smiling I lowered my weapon. "Get inside. You don't want to be in a truck in this weather."

I said this before I entered the house to see them all staring confused but happy. "They called me because of her you know. I got the other five cause I thought screw it… they might be friends of all of you and we are already planning on getting a new house." In soon walked the five as all the ponies stared in shock. "Get into the living room all of you." They all walked in, also rainbow Dash which surprised me, before I walked in and stood near the TV. "This concerns all of you… as well as me…"

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Apparently people are being killed… as well as ponies…" they all grew wide eyed. "The center thought that there would be spies among those that own ponies so they warned us all of that."

"What about the new 5?" Rainbow Dash asked with a frowned sneer as three of the new five looked at her with wide eyes. Yep they know her alright…

"Figured screw it… they were a part of a bunch that were ambushed and found knocked out. Which means sleeping arrangements change. Females stay upstairs and males stay down here on the three couches. I'll have the basement."

"Why?" the flame haired mare ask. I could tell she was still mad. "Why get us?"

"Because I figured why not? Also I figured you might know Rainbow Dash over there who absolutely hates my guts."

"I thank you for helping us. But why are there so many of us?" the brown mare asked putting her case against the wall next to the window.

"He's planning on tearing down the house anyway. So he figured why not." I nodded.

"I was told that the construction team has increased their building speed with the help of unicorns. I'm going to be building two houses connected to the underground river with also electricity." They looked surprised. "I am not a mean guy except if you piss me off. Rarity I think you need to check up on your sister, Rainbow Dash I can tell they know you and you know them so show them around except for the brown mare and white mare."

"The names Octavia." The brown mare said sincerely as she gave a short bow.

"Really Octy? A bow?" the white mare asked with a smile as Octavia glared at her. "The names Vinyl."

"Lance." I said as they both smiled as I looked at the three Pegasus. "And you three?"

"Soarin." The stallion stated.

"Fleetfoot." The light blue one stated with a smile on her face and crossed arms.

"Spitfire." The flame haired Pegasus stated with surprise as I nodded.

"Well then welcome you 5. And you little one?" I asked Rarity's sister.

"Sweetie Belle." She stated happily with tears of joy in her eyes.

"welcome." She nodded as she went back to hugging her sister as I turned to the 5. "Before I went to the center I had ordered things for some of the other ponies so they could do some of their own business here and sell them. If any of you wish to do the same come get me okay?" they all nodded. "Good. Now it's been a long day for everyone so go get some sleep… or stay awake and talk I don't care…"

 **And there's the chapters! Add another 6 to the house to make 14 ponies… wow could they kill them quickly… onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **What are the most surprising after effects of a storm? Destroyed landscape, slightly or mildly damaged home? Or finding a very injured Mare underneath several downed trees?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Applejack's POV**

Even though it was only around 5 Lance decided to go to bed as he went into the basement through the stairs in the kitchen. "So what can you tell us about this _human_?" Spitfire asked as everypony stayed in the living room.

"He's actually quite nice." Fluttershy stated with a smile on her face.

"Although it's only our second day here." I stated leaning back and crossing my legs.

"And you fell for him alright…" Rainbow Dash muttered as I felt a blush come onto my face. "Oh Celestia…"

"Not my fault he's so caring of us!" I yelled at her.

"And now your smitten by him!" she yelled back.

"Everypony just calm down." Spitfire stated fiercely. "I understand what's happening only slightly! So if somepony could answer my questions I'll be happy!" she was mad that's a for sure. We both nodded as she sat back down rubbing the area between her eyes before she looked at us.

"So you're saying he got all of you yesterday?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Yes he did. Even went as far as giving us the bedrooms while he slept in the barn. Although he did spend that night in the hospital after saving and protecting Pinkie Pie." I told the 6. "We felt in debt so we assisted his friend in doing the farm this morning. When he came he was quite mad but his friend was able to talk some sense into him. As well as allowed us to do what we did best… he's gonna get me some apple trees…" I said with a smile.

"Get me some cloth for clothing." Rarity said with a smile.

"Get me baking supplies!" Pinkie Pie stated happily.

"And me stuff to take care of animals." Fluttershy said with a smile.

"He's a great human."

"Just wait till he uses the zapper on us…" Rainbow Dash muttered as we all looked at her in confusion. "It's something all owners have when they buy ponies."

"Dash… tells us." Spitfire threatened.

"It's a small device given to owners that are held in high regard. I know this human is held in high regard and if he pushes one of three buttons it gives us all a painful shock… the second gives a shock so painful that it goes on until we are all unconscious… and the final one kills us all within several seconds of being shocked with the greatest shock it can give…" all of our eyes widened. "I saw him be given it when he got us…"

"Then we need to find that device if we are ever getting out of here!" Spitfire stated. "Where have you looked?"

"Everywhere except for the basement… not even he is stupid enough to keep it on him…" she stated.

"Why don't we just be nice to him and he'll be nice to us?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Buck no! He's going to take control of us all sooner or later!" Rarity covered the girl's ears at her language.

"Rainbow Dash watch your language!" Rarity yelled as she rolled her eyes. "He has been very nice to all of us and even though he might turn we should try our best to keep him this way!" I have never seen Rarity so mad before… immediately Rainbow Dash left to go upstairs as I walked into the kitchen thinking about what she told me… I slowly opened the door to see that there was little light down stairs. Slowly closing the door behind me and walking down the stairs slowly I soon found Lance sitting in a wooden chair as he leaned back in his chair.

Stepping onto the cold floor I brought a hand to my face as I blushed seeing a small tent in his pants… why did I feel so drawn to him… I approached him as his mouth moved a little as he drooled. This caused me to blush a little as I felt a sudden heat go through my body… mainly in my lower regions… I… can't stop myself…

Crouching down between his legs I carefully unbuttoned his pants… and opened them as the tent grew larger…

 **Warning minor clop scene there will be many more in the future in a separate story known as Clop Equestrian Ranch! More information at end of chapter!**

As soon as I pulled open his underwear instantly his stallion hood popped out which surprised me as my eyes widened. His was quite big then from what we had to learn in our transition to this world… 9 inches… it looked very hard as I couldn't control myself as my left hand went onto his dick as he moaned. It was so different from a stallions… it wasn't flat at the tip and was much longer than most stallions.

My body started moving once more against my wishes as he moaned more and more. My hand speeding up as my face turned red from embarrassment. Soon my other hand pulled out his ball sack as it started to fondle them getting my moans.

Soon though he moaned greatly as his sperm shot out from the tip and covered my hands… he had a great amount of sperm in his tank as it covered his entire dick and my hands as well. Soon though my hands brought them to my face as I began to lick my hands clean… he tasted quite sour but it tasted good to me still…

After they were done and the taste was gone in my mouth my body shuffled forward on my knees as I eyes his still erect stallion hood… when my body leaned up and inserted his dick between my breasts with my shirt still on… he moaned as his Stallion hood rubbed between my breasts as I blushed. Everypony was not going to like me for this… slowly my body began to move up and down as I felt myself get warmer on the inside.

More and more moans came from his mouth as the speed increased. My mouth was open as my tongue hung out with droll coming out from the pleasure I was feeling. My breasts felt so soft against his stallion hood as my right hand reached into my pants as I began to rub myself… the pleasure I was feeling felt so good I soon felt myself take control as I lowered my mouth and began to suck on his tip… I felt myself getting close as the warmth in my body slowly disappeared as I felt myself on edge… as he cummed in my mouth and as I cummed all over my hand inside of my panties and pants…

This was going to be very hard to clean up…

 **Lance's POV**

I jolted awake as I heard a door slam shut… rubbing my eyes I for some reason felt pleasured as I looked at myself to find I was alright. Cracking my back in the chair I looked at all the animals just going around in the basement. Getting rid of the stiffness in my body I walked up the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Pinkie making breakfast. "Morning!" she yelled as I gripped my ears from her loudness.

"Morning to you too pinkie…" I stated tiredly as I walked into the living room to find the stallions awake as well as several of the mares. "Morning."

"Morning Lance." Applejack said with a blush as I looked at her suspiciously before shrugging my shoulders.

"What's the plan for this morning?" Spitfire asked as I looked at her suspiciously now. "Hey! You helped us from most likely going to bad humans!"

"Well we need to assess the damage to the barn, house, garden, and finally the small animal areas"

"Yeah a few trees went down in the distance last night about an hour before you went to bed." Applejack stated.

"Well then that's something we also need to do." They nodded. "So we will need separate groups for each one…"

"Me and Soarin can check out the top of the house and barn." Spitfire stated leaning forward and crossing her arms on her legs. I nodded in response.

"We can have Rarity and the little fillies take care of the garden." Soarin suggested looking around and getting nods of approval. "Me and Mac can check out the small animal areas."

"How do you even know what we all have here?" I asked him.

"Simple. Asked the others." I forgot about that…

"Okay then. Applejack are you willing to come with me to check out the fallen trees?" she nodded.

"We can bring Fleetfoot along with us. Everypony else can help get rid of the broken pieces and put them in an area." She stated.

"By the road will do." She nodded.

An hour later everyone was awake and waiting in the living room… except for Rainbow and Scootaloo once again… "Alright everyone. Due to the storm yesterday there is no doubt some damage to the area. Here's what's going to happen. Rarity…" she perked up and looked at me. "I would like for you and the three little ones to check on the garden." She nodded. "Spitfire and Soarin you two are going to check the roofs of both the house and the barn." They both nodded. "Fluttershy I would like to ask for you to check up on the cows in the barn. See if any of them got hurt in the storm and then check on the animals in the basement." She also nodded. "Applejack you and Fleetfoot are coming with me to check on some trees that fell in the distance. Make sure nobody got trapped under them… everyone else is to clear the wreckage and put it on the left side of the road." They all nodded. "Let's go!"

Everyone left the house as my eyes widened as I flowed my fingers through my hair… branches were everywhere as well as tiles on the roof were now on the ground… "Let's get going…" the two mares nodded as we began to walk towards the small group of trees in the distance. As we walked my phone began to vibrate as I pulled it out and had the two mares go on ahead as I saw it was from the center.

Flipping it open I put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Ah there you are! I tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up."

"Whatcha need?" I asked him as I began to walk slowly.

"I needed to call you to warn you about an upcoming event! Expect most of your mares to become very lustful. Their heat is coming up and it started yesterday!" my eyes widened.

"What should I expect?" I asked quickly as I eyed the two in front of me…

"The mares will slowly become more lustful as their instinct changes after today as well. Meaning you chose a bad time to get ponies."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Ponies after 3 days of being with a new owner develop feelings towards their owner or males they are with. Depends on how related they are if they were friends, enemies, or just plain strangers to one another."

"So… if I get raped?"

"you can either let it happen or kill them… there is no avoiding their heat… after today the first group of ponies you have will want a different living setting. If you want I can send the book over of all the details." They have a book?!

"I'll take the book. Get it over here as soon as possible."

"Yes sir." He hung up as I sighed and looked at the two and ran up to catch up to them. They were both blushing for some reason when I caught up with them as we approached the trees as I spotted blue in the midst of fallen trees.

Eyes widened at what I spotted as I immediately ran in front of the mares and reached the trees. "Fleetfoot get the others!" she grew panicked as she flew into the air and flew off towards the farm as Applejack ran over and her eyes widened at the same time. "Try to pull her out when I lift!" she quickly nodded as I jumped onto the other side to see the other half of the mare as I gripped the tree. "3! 2! 1! Now!" I tried my best to lift the trunk but she could only lift it up about an inch. "Again!" we tried again only for her to not move as I spotted the ponies running over. "Hurry!" they quickened their pace as they made it over as they all grabbed onto different areas of the tree. "Fleetfoot switch with Applejack to pull her out!"

They quickly switched spots as Applejack got beside me. "Lift now!" everyone began to use their strength to lift as we slowly lifted the tree of the ground. "Pull her out!" Fleetfoot slid her out before we all dropped it as it barely hit her feet.

"Trixie?!" Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy all yelled.

"You know her?!" I yelled at them as I picked her up. "Don't answer that now! Let's get her to the house! Fluttershy in any one of the bathrooms there is a first aid kit! Get it and bring it into the living room!" she nodded as she flew faster and reached the house before us. Quickly getting her inside and laying her onto the couch about a minute later Fluttershy came running down with a medium sized first aid kit as she kneeled down next to the couch and opened it. "Everyone else get back outside and continue the cleanup and the procedure of checking out the area." They all began to protest. "It will be harder for her to do what she needs if this place is crowed!"

"Come on everypony!" Applejack stated as they all looked at her. "We do have work to do." They all grumbled a little as they walked out of the room as I soon followed. Stopping at the doorway as Fluttershy worriedly and quickly patched up the mare. I sighed before stepping outside and looking at each of the female occupants as worry grew in my mind.

I don't know much about heat except for one thing…

I'm going to be getting a lot of exercise most likely in and out of the bed…

 **Alright here's the deal! I had unfortunately misinterpreted Scar's idea when he wanted a full on Clop Fic so we came to an agreement. Keep this and I will make another version of this full of clop! It will be known as:**

 **Clop Equestrian Ranch**

 **That is all and hope you enjoyed the chapter! Onto the riddle!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **So the element of honesty is asked a question… will she use her willpower to answer with a lie with Lance being unable to tell a lie from a truth? Or will she tell the truth and be resented by Lance?**_


	8. Chapter 8

So this morning I felt pleasured… and it was not natural from dreams… my neither regions were also a little bit sore so that meant one of these mares… got to me last night… but which one… my eyes widened.

It couldn't of been her… but it explains why she acted so suspiciously this morning! I looked at Applejack as she helped Big Mac with a large tree limb as I sighed. Soon though a car came into view in the distance as I watched it carefully. Soon it slowed down and pulled onto the first road as it drove slowly forwards. The ponies watched it as I stepped off the porch as it turned and stopped in front of me. The window opened slightly before a black book was thrown at me before the window immediately closed and the car drove off quickly.

"I have to look at this quickly!" all the ponies nodded as I walked to the side of the house and sat down. Opening the book I began to read through the first page which was pony heat. So it said that the first stage of the heat will first only affect female earth ponies… this will go on for a week and a half.

First, the Earth Pony and undoubtedly the most sexually active. Hard workers and laborers that enjoy honest and hard work. After their day job is done is when they're at their most horny. Never ever refusing a good breeding. Even among family, which caused the result of the Apple Family. They have the highest stamina and can go on for hours without needing to rest and will never refuse a cream pie even if it results in a foal. They are also the most well-endowed with enormous knockers and fat asses. They are fine in almost any living quarters though they prefer the classic barn stall. It is recommended to keep Stallions and Mares separate in case of any late night mating.

So I will need to create a new barn entirely for earth ponies and ensure that Big Mac stays away from the earth pony mares. By my count we have Applejack as number 1, Octavia as number 2, 3 being Pinkie Pie. Next up is Pegasi which is a week and a half just after the earth pony's cycle.

Pegasi, natural born fliers and capable of manipulating the weather in accordance to the Ranch's needs. The one thing a Pegasus values above all else is freedom. They are so fleeting that they are infamous for swinging from male to male, never sleeping with the same one twice. This makes them frustrating to work with, so it is recommended to secure their commitment and loyalty before taking them up on an offer of sex. Once they are tied down and know who's boss they become loyal and passionate lovers. They lack the Stamina of the Earth Ponies, but the body of a Pegasus is both flexible and surprisingly elastic, capable of taking almost any size of cock in any hole with little to no discomfort and are prone to quick and rapid orgasms. Their bodies are slimmer than Earth ponies but still have excellent tight butts due to their legs muscles built from takeoff. Their preferred living quarters is an open field where they can take off into the skies if they so please and there is no need to worry about them leaving home.

I did not need to know most of that but it seemed important at the time. So I need to create a special area for Pegasus… so by total I have 1 if I count Rainbow Dash, 2 if I count Fleetfoot, 3 if I count Fluttershy, and 4 if I count Spitfire. Next up is Unicorn which goes for a week and a half after the Pegasus stage.

Next, the Unicorns. Users of Magic which have a wide variety of uses. They are much more selective of their mated and it is not uncommon for a Unicorn to commit their mating habits to Equestrian Ponies, or Humans depending on how they want to 'keep the integrity of their bloodline'. Unicorns are known to be Elitists but there are exceptions. They tend to select their mates from their preferred traits, usually attractive males with some endowment. In the bedroom they have the least stamina compared to their Earth and Pegasi cousins but can use their magic to enhance the experience. In terms of body, Unicorns come in different varieties though they take great care in maintaining their appearances and health. Their living quarters are usually within the homes of their owners, but it is recommended that they earn this privilege, usually in exchange for them doing household chores such as cooking and cleaning. A spoiled Unicorn always spells trouble.

So I need to be careful about unicorns… from my count there are… 1 counting Rarity, 2 counting the new pony, and 3 counting Vinyl. Onto the final one… Alicorn's… which their heat cycle begins when the summer begins and goes on till the leaves are no longer in the trees…

And finally the rarest and most revered Ponies. Alicorn's. The culmination of all three in a single pony. A Single Alicorn is worth the ransom of ten kings. However they only ever commit to a Single mate. But that mate shall be granted anything they desire. Wealth, power, longevity and youth. It is said that sex with an Alicorn is an out of this world experience that can only be described as pure heaven, or so the legend goes. Currently there are only four Alicorn's in existence.

Well that's something I'm glad to hear. So I shouldn't suspect any of them to come so I'm good there! But then there's one about fillies… lets read that together shall we!

 _Fillies are known to be extremely… wiggly when first penetrated-_

Why me…

 _But when their first heat season comes along in this world they will go through a short but big growth spurt to a 16 year old body… but in our world the fillies will experience massive amounts of pain that will end up in death if not mated. Be it to a loved one or not they will create a strong tie with whoever mates them._

 _No one can figure out how or why this occurs. The pain begins 3 days into the season of their setting… and ends at the end of the heat with their death if they are not mated._

This made me stop… so they could die… I'll have to show this to Fluttershy later. Closing the book I got up and walked into the front to see that they had all done a good job in cleaning the place up. At least I now had some of the information I needed although I believe the one about Alicorn's was a lie. Walking inside I found Fluttershy sitting on the couch to the right of the middle one. "How is she Fluttershy?" she jumped when she heard my voice as I approached.

"She has several major injuries such as many broken ribs… her right arm is broken and her horn is cracked a little… it will be a miracle if she will be able to use magic again." She stated as I then handed her a book. "What's this?" I sighed as I began to explain it before sitting down as she started to read the areas I asked in.

After about ten minutes she had a hand on her mouth… eyes were crying… as I heard her muffled cries escaped a little. "Now you see…"

"But… that's so horrible!" she stated crying. "But why me?"

"Cause you're the only one who would actually believe this…" she looked at the fallen book on the floor. "But I showed you this cause I want to ask for your opinion." She looked at me surprised with bloodshot eyes.

"But… why?" she asked.

"Because I know you won't tell anyone what you read in that book." Her eyes widened again as she gasped. "I rather not have them act different then what's actually happening. Since you're the one with medical experience they will come to you and see what's wrong with them."

"That does seem right…" I nodded. "But they will be angry you didn't share this information with them."

"I can see that… although I will ask that when tomorrow comes you will being all of the earth ponies in here to give a quick talk to about what's going to happen… including Applebloom…" she hesitated before nodding. "Same thing will happen with the Pegasus but I will ask Applejack to tell all of them as you help her with Rainbow Dash." Another nod. "Then I will have you again tell the unicorns." Yet another nod.

"I can… try to help a little but… I don't think they will believe me."

"Just try your best alright?" she nodded as I smiled.

"What the buck are you two talking about?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask with annoyance as she came down the stairs. She was a sleeper that one…

"Something concerning a, ponies on the property." I stated. "Which will be told to different groups."

"What is it Fluttershy… spill." She asked with some kind of threatening tone.

"Um ah…." She started.

"We will be telling them when the time is right… not now… not later…" I stated looking at her with a annoyed tone in my voice and a narrowed glare. We stayed that way for several minutes before she gave a sneering frown and walked back up the stairs. "Fluttershy maybe we should tell all the earth ponies now."

"Are you sure?" she asked worried. "You did say tomorrow-"

"That it would begin yes but only for some of them. After three days when they get bought is when their instincts begin but tomorrow is the beginning of all of their heat."

"But-"

"Just go get them while I wait in here." She nodded. "also get Big Mac… he should know about this…" she nodded as she left the house as I sat down on a couch and waited… after several minutes the group walked in as they all looked confused. "Get in here and sit down." I stated with no chance of discussion. They all paled at my tone of voice before they all sat down as Twilight sat on the other couch across from me. "I was told of something starting tomorrow that all of you might not know of."

"And what might that be?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile.

"Heat…" all of their eyes widened. "And apparently its different here…"

"How do you know this?" Octavia asked curious.

"I got a call earlier today from the owner of the center where I got you all from." Fluttershy handed them the book. "I only know what it says at the moment about heat…" I haven't said this yet but earth ponies become weaker while their heat begins for easier mating as well as start to think more lustful thoughts… Pegasus become more nervous around males as well as become more sensitive… and lastly unicorns become more demanding as their magic weakens…

"Is… this true?" Applejack asks as she looks at the book. The others worrying about why she asked that.

"As far as I know yes… and this affects the fillies in a great way as well." She looked confused before she flipped over to the next page as her eyes widened in fear as they slowly shook in her eye sockets.

"AJ what's going on?" Pinkie Pie asked as fear was evident in her voice.

"Applebloom will be going through heat…" I started as they all looked at me. "And if she isn't mated… she will die…" they all gasped.

"Now how can that be true?!" Big Mac yelled.

"We don't. The only way we know if it's true or not is 3 days into your heat."

"What about the others?" Octavia asked.

"The Pegasus will be affected the very day after all of your heat ends for a week and a half, then the unicorns that same for a week and a half." I told them as I crossed my fingers and propped my head on my knuckles.

"I don't think Big Mac is going to be able ta do all of us." Applejack stated as most of them blushed except for Pinkie who was still thinking. "Or Soarin for that matter…"

"is there anything I need to know that the book didn't say about heat?" I asked them.

"only that our sex drives increase greatly. We can go for many hours but depending on the average mare they could go for up to 10 minutes." Octavia stated.

"but it kind of varies between race actually." Fluttershy whispered as I looked at Big Mac as he was all pale. "but earth ponies are known for their intense stamina when in heat."

"yeah but what about as a human?" they all looked at me. "the book states that female earth ponies would get weaker… the effects are unknown as a human to me." They all looked at each other. "meaning when you feel something that's not supposed to happen… happen… be it either past experience as a pony or what the book says… go straight to Fluttershy or have Big  
Mac or Soarin come to me with the problem."

"I hope your ready big brother…" Applejack stated sheepishly as he fell over backwards unconscious as I gave a smirk. "Big Mac?!"

Tomorrow was going to be a very… interesting day… as the others dragged Big Mac out I stopped Applejack as I told Fluttershy to please leave as she complied. Applejack looked curious as I sat down and had her sit next to me. "what did you do to me last night?" she began to blush.

"uh… uh… uh…" I sighed with a frown on my face. "I ain't gonna be able ta talk myself out of this one am I?" I leaned back putting my left leg over my right… crossing my arms…

…

…

…

And shaking my head…

 **And that's a chapter… only one chapter for today folks… I found out some… stunning information from Scar the one who suggested this story as well as my greatest cowriter and 'twin brother'… so if I don't get any chapters up for a while… don't ask it's kind of private… onto the riddle…**

 **PS unless Scar says otherwise no you can't know!**

 **Next Chapters Riddle:**

 _ **A hit to the right! A hit to the left! Whose ready for round two! Wait… you say this isn't boxing?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone MLP Brony Fifer here with a small… and probably most hated… announcement… during the drive home… something happened to my laptop and corrupted many of my files and I was able to recover most of them but unfortunately I lost a chapter for Derpy Sunrise and a chapter for Angel of Magic… so sorry but enjoy!**  
I brought Applejack up into my room so she could explain as I had her sit on the bed as I locked the door and leaned against it. "So spill…"

"Ah… just don't know what came over me… one minute I'm checking up on yeah the next… I'm doing lewd things to ya…" she stated with a blush. "I just couldn't control maself."

"So now we need to work on a punishment…" I stated as she went wide eyed.

"Now listen he-" she saw the glare I sent straight at her and shut up.

"Now… what to do…"

 **Meanwhile with Ben**

"Another fucking dead policemen…" Ben was enraged by what was going on. Pony rebels were now in the town he lived in and he wanted to protect his best friend.

"We all have bad days Ben you know this…" this came from another policemen by the name of Margaret. Both he and she have been seeing each other for a while but Lance doesn't know about this.

"Yeah but you know how much I want to protect people." She smirked in the process at his statement. "Well I have to go and check up on the unicorns… catch ya later." She left as Ben sighed. Unicorns were partners to most of the policemen in the town due to their ability to use what they call location spells. Ben continued to do paperwork as policemen he didn't personally know walked in with a briefcase.

"can I help you?" the policemen smiled as he put the case onto the desk Ben was working on and opened the case… as Ben heard a beeping as his eyes widened.

"FUC-"

 **Back with lance…**

"Anything but that please!"

"You're a workaholic… I'm a workaholic… you don't work means more work for me." I stated plainly as I stood halfway from the bed and door and turned around to walk out of it before something tackled me as I fell just within arm's reach of the door.

"Anything but that!" so it was Applejack… I looked at her as she blushed greatly. Before she just froze… and by froze I mean no movement… no twitches… no shaking… no moving eye… no breathing… before she suddenly hugged me after 10 seconds of being in that state.

"Applejack!" I yelled as she blushed as she breathed heavily… as if she had just ran a marathon nonstop… twice! She kept ahold of me for several minutes as I stayed there and watched her with surprise and worry on my face… "Applejack?" I asked again in a lower tone of voice.

"Did… anypony ever tell you… how handsome you look?" my eyes widened in horror… this… cannot be good… I felt her left hand move down my right side as I blushed before my eyes widened even further, which shouldn't be possible, as she stroked the area where my penis was. "You… seem like a big colt…"

I immediately blushed harder as thoughts went through my mind… could she of started her Heat early? I gave a sigh… I may be a virgin… but I'd rather go to hell and back then lose it unwillingly! "What do you want to do first?" I asked with yet… another sigh as she gave a seductive smirk.

"I want… a taste of you first…" I gave a hesitant nod before she got off as she got up and teasingly unbuttoned the only button on her checkered shirt before taking it off… along with her bra as I blushed at what I saw… her D cup breasts just hung there as I sighed… if I tried to go to the door she would be on me before I could even turn it to unlock the door. She motioned with a single finger to undress as I did so… she was drooling a little when she saw my build…

Not my fault I have a six pack…

Blame the work required to get it…

I sat down on the end of the bed as she crouched down and gently stroked my dick… soon it growing to its 9 inch glory as she drooled at the sight… she's most likely not going to remember this I think from what I have read… soon she let out her tongue as she slowly started to lick it upwards… from the very ball sack to the tip as I flinched a little as she sucked on the tip.

She gave another seductive look before she put her lips to the tip and began to use her tongue to go around and around my penis before slowly taking it into her mouth as her middle and index finger of her left hand were still wrapped around my penis as she began to take me down her throat… which was rather impressive… she slowly started to move her head up and down as I leaned my head back from the pleasure… until soon I heard a soft pop as she came back up and pulled off as she was sucking. "I have an idea for a… fun time…" she pulled me up as she laid down in the middle of the bed and took off the last of what she had on, although somehow missing the boots, as she then took those off last… revealing orange socks which she also took off.

Due to Ben's… knowledge… of sex positions and him not listening to whatever I said… she was getting into the missionary position… or was it the Fusion? "Come on Sugercube…" she used her fingers to motion me over as I sighed and got onto the bed. Knees on the bed as I held her legs apart.

"You sure you want this Applejack?" I asked her… hoping she snaps back into her right mind…

"I'm sure… Sugercube…" she said with a seductive grin once more as I slowly inserted my… nine inch… dick…

Into a different species marehood… before soon reaching her hymen… and breaching straight through in hopes of using the pain to snap her out of her senses… and boy did she scream…

…

…

…

And just remembered that one of Bens pranks…

…

…

…

Was soundproofing my room so I couldn't hear anything outside…

…

…

…

And it goes with sound going out as well…

…

…

…

God… fucking… damnit!

As tears were in her eyes with them tightly shut she was also biting her lips as I stayed unmoving as she squirmed a little under me before she looked at me with a heavy blush and breathing heavily… even though all I did was penetrate her… "You… can move now… Sugercube…" and pain didn't snap her back to reality…

So now I had to commit… slowly moving she moaned a little as I slowly picked up speed… Ben may have been a pervert at times… and saying stuff about sex at inappropriate times… but even if this was wrong… it felt fantastic!

She was so tight that it was like I had a sock on… soon I picked up my speed as she grabbed the sheets as I soon heard the slaps of my thighs against her own as the force of me hitting her pushed her back along the bed as she kept rebounding back as we hit each other's thighs in sync. Her wetness just spilling all over the bed sheets as I felt my own lust take over... wanting more and more no matter how it was achieved.

Soon I felt a burst of something start to begin to slowly grow in my body as my body sped up slightly and then slightly more a few seconds later. "I'm... close... sugar..."

"I... think I am as well!" I yelled out as I sped up even more as the speed of slaps of thighs were hitting every second.

"Cum! Inside!" she yelled out in pure bliss and pleasure as I reeled myself backwards until I was all the way out... before giving one final slam as we both orgasimed at the same time... staying there as my sperm entered her while her cum mixed with it. The pulsing of my throbbing and spewing dick causing moans on her as her pussies twitching caused me pleasure still...

I went to pull myself out as she stop and I could still see the wicked, and seductive, glint in her eyes. "We ain't done yet sugar..." she stated as I gulped as she pushed me onto my back with me still inside of her. "my turn to do all the work." she pulled herself off as my dick returned to its none erect size but as soon as she began grinding on top of it I began to feel and watch it get bigger and bigger until it was at its full size again.

She then slowly lifted herself up as she slid on my dick, covering it in her juices as well as my sperm that was spilling out of her, before she unexpectedly placed it at her asshole. My eyes widened as her eyes glinted in lust before moving her hands down and then pulling her ass apart as the hole got slightly bigger before she started to insert me into her asshole... before slamming straight down after the full inch as the slick juices covering my dick made it so much easier to insert.

Quickly starting to move her hips she was moving so she inserted herself as her hips came forward towards me and came off as her hips went back much like a whiplash effect. She moved at her own pace as she stared at me with eyes saying it was lust doing all of this with a slight indication of pain in her eyes as she soon sped up faster. The tightness alone almost made me cum and the movement was making me almost cum at the sight of her breasts just going around in circles the opposite away from each other.

After several minutes I could feel myself on the edge again as she suddenly stopped and spun herself around and started to ride my backwards as the feeling quickly came back as I once again cummed into her... but this time into her ass...

Once again we waited as my dick spewed cum into her as thoughts went through my mind. When I was younger I used to 'relieve' myself whenever I could... I never had so much sperm as I do now... and to go twice? I've never been able to make my dick erect again after cumming once. Either this was because I was having sex for the first time, this was how sex always was, or just because her body was making me keep going. "I think... I can go... one more." she stated happily looking behind her and into my eyes as my own eyes widened.

A... third time? Didn't the book say they could last up to... several... hours... as far as I know it's only been two... god damnit! Time flies when you're having sex it appears. Which means she's almost at her limit thank god! "I'll leave the position to you this time..." and here I was hoping something better might happen... since she's almost out for the count I might as well deliver the final knockout punch...

getting up from the bed I stood up at the edge of the bed as she tilted her head in wonder at what I was doing before motioning for her to come over as she got off the bed and did so... before grabbing her thighs just before her ass and picking her up as she wrapped her legs around my body with little assistance and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Ben, being the pervert he is at times, decided to go great detail of what position would be for me... and ironically this would be the one for me. My dick was rubbing against her pussy as I slowly lifted her up and quickly inserted myself into her pussy once more. Feeling the juices and cum of the both of us from the first time as it only proceeded to make me harder as I began to kiss her and thrust into her.

Our tongues battles each other as I had the advantage of pleasuring her pussy as she still put up a fight before I won and allowed my tongue to explore her walls... touching and tasting her teeth as I tasted a lot of apple in her mouth but there was nothing in it. The taste of apple only heightened my want for more as I moved over to the wall and pushed her up against it as her arms went to the wall and I broke our kiss as her eyes remained pleasure filled and head lolled to my left as our thighs connected with each other again and again but with more force as her thighs coming down collided with my thighs coming up halfway most of the time.

"Almost there!" Applejack moaned out as I smirked as I felt myself close once more. Deciding it was time to finish up as I was about to burst I quickly put her onto the floor and continued to stroke my dick before I blew... covering her breasts... stomach... hair... and face in my cum... she was unconscious as her own cum slowly spilled out of her pussy as I sat down on the floor at the edge of the bed breathing heavily... if I have to go through that who knows how many times in the future... I'm going to be doing it for life most likely...

Cause god help me starting now...


	10. Chapter 10

Okay **people! Mass upload day has arrived and I have a few announcements! First of** all **let's get out of the way a question. I had received a PM asking about why I chose December 12! I'm not going to say the name but I will tell you why… today is my 18th birthday!**

 **I'm horrible at planning and organization so I had to choose a day that I knew I could post. This day happened to be my birthday. But now that that's out of the way another thing that concerns my profile. Due to my time off the site, Naruto Fanfiction's are addicting as hell, I have had many ideas.**

 **So I'm going to start posting my ideas on a profile and let you all know what's up and coming. They will all be at the bottom of my profile in case any of you wish to known what they are. Another thing I need to say is a small problem that I almost fixed this morning… my Flash drive is corrupted… yep… corrupted… meaning I lost several chapters for all the stories I'm updating today.**

 **I lost 3 for Derpy Sunrise**

 **I lost 2 for Angel of Magic**

 **And I lost all three for Equestrian Ranch**

 **So I remedied this by attempting to retype the chapters. I regained the lost three from Derpy Sunrise, 1 from Angel of Magic, and one from Equestrian Ranch, as it seems** the more **mature scenes take me a while to do. But today I am posting 5 for Derpy Sunrise, a little over 10 for Angel of Magic, and 1 for Equestrian Ranch, I will update it with the other two chapters tomorrow hopefully before noon.**

 **But now onto the final thing to talk about… Rewriting…**

Yep **I said rewriting… all of my MLP stories and I mean just MLP I will hopefully rewrite. But here's a question… do you want me to rewrite any of my previous stories? Or do new ones?**

 **Here's why I'm asking. As** you **all know** I unfortunately **have ADHD and a very hyperactive mind… so story ideas I always have… but I'm** also unfortunately **a story jumper… I'm already planning to rewrite Equestrian Ranger and The Power of Love as I've had help for them.**

 **But what about the others?**

 **So I'm going to say this. If I can get at least 10 reviews for each story you all want for each story by the time schools out for me for my final year of school. Ill begin the planning for them all and push all other projects aside to do them. But each person is only allowed to review each story once as to not cheat.**

 **But the decision is yours. Now without further ado… let's get onto these stories!**

I had woken up the next day as the sun was starting to make its appearance… I had slowly opened my eyes to find a naked Applejack next to me… with my dick still inside of her… I had my eyes widened as she appeared to be covered in my sperm and the bed was very wet down near my dick and her pussy… how I ended up back inside her?

I don't know… but even I knew I was dead if she woke up…

Slowly pulling myself out I heard her give a moan as I stopped and started to sweat slightly before she went back to breathing normally. I was almost out of her until I finally pulled out… with a loud pop… her eyes snapped opened as we blinked… then she blinked…

Then I blinked…

Before she screamed and rolled off the bed. "Shush! Calm down!"

"You gosh darn mongrel! Ya raped me!" and cue me being pissed off…

"I raped you?! What the hell do you even remember from last night?!"

"Yes I!" she froze as she looked confused before her eyes widened as she brought her hands up to her mouth. "Oh ma Celestia…" some tears started to flow. "Ah raped ya… I bucking raped ya…" I gave a sigh as I quickly put on my underwear and pants that were in the room before I embraced her. "Why the buck are you doing this! I bucking raped ya!"

"And you weren't yourself. We may not be the best of friends or maybe not even as friendly as acquaintances but I'll be damned if I let something as minor as that cause grief to others." I stated as she put her head into my shoulder as I sighed. "Quite a few knew that something like this might have happened even if they didn't. I might have lost some trust for you but even I knew you weren't in the right last night… although we will have to tell the others of what transpired…" She let go as she nodded. "Bathroom is over there so you might want to wash up."

She entered the bathroom as I quickly got myself fully dressed once more after wiping my body down with tissues. Soon she came out as I was sitting down on the bed thinking. "I can't remember when we did it yesterday but I'm guessing the others are slightly suspicious of what could have happened. It's up to you if we tell everyone or just those who already know about the heat."

"Dash would overreact… I suggest those who know." I nodded as I left the room to smell breakfast must be in the making as we walked downstairs to find just about everyone we needed to talk to be awake.

"We may have a slight problem everyone." They all looked at me confused.

"What?" Pinkie Pie asked with a smile as she looked back to the food she was cooking.

"Applejack may of… slightly raped me yesterday…" they all froze and grew wide eyes. "Big Mac quickly get Fluttershy. I don't remember ever getting the book back so she might know everything." He quickly sped out of the kitchen as I leaned against the wall as Applejack sat down with a guilty look on her face.

"You alright Lance?" Octavia asked in a whisper as she stood next to me as I nodded.

"Yeah… Applejack's the one who's mostly shaken up from what occurred… one moment we were talking about something that happened and the next she was in heat… hell I can't even remember most of what happened last night." She nodded as Big Mac came back with Fluttershy who looked still tired as she gave a yawn.

"Yes?" she asked in a low tone of voice.

"Is there anything in the book that would have caused Applejack to instantly turn into her heat?" she looked confused but looked at Applejack out of the corner of her eye and she gasped as she put two and two together.

"Uh… yes…"

"Could you please tell us?" Applejack asked. "I don't want to hurt anypony again… I want to know what happened so I could avoid it…"

"Applejack it's your heat that did this… it wasn't your fault." I told her as I sighed. "But please Fluttershy." She gave a shy nod.

"the book said something about it coming along randomly… one moment fine the next they are in their heat cycle… it could happen at any moment during our heat cycle…" I gave a sigh as I rubbed my hands into my face. "I think we need to… tell the others."

"That's what I'm thinking about as well… knowing Rainbow Dash for the few days I know she will most likely try to kill me after hearing what transpired between me and Applejack."

"Maybe we should tell those we know who won't overreact!" I thought about it for a moment.

"That sounds like the best option. I want you all to tell those you trust. Big Mac can you please tell Applebloom?" he nodded. "Good… for now we will just act like nothing happened at all... anything else Fluttershy?"

"well um… after one is mated they crave a very small amount of sex and the need will slowly grow bigger and bigger every day… but the need resets after every time it occurs…" she said with a small blush on her face.

"Okay than what about the signs?" I asked.

"Earth ponies are able to smell when other earth ponies are in heat… heavy breathing is common for all species… small blushes at the same time, also common among all species… a small glazed look in the eyes…" I nodded.

"Alright everyone… keep an eye on everyone else and if something were to occur get Big Mac… or if he's unavailable tell Soarin… or if all else fails I'll have to do it…" Big Mac looked at me with a face that just said 'I feel sorry for you'. "But let's put the rest of this behind us as I said so what is on everyone's agenda today?"

Soon everyone was awake and working while I worked in the barn on repairing a few things from the storm earlier that wasn't fixed. Although soon I heard a very small gasp that I barely heard… I was confused as I looked behind me and saw no one there. It was hard to hear anything inside the barn unless someone was yelling their heads off inside… sounds going inside though were easily heard. "Who's there?"

I heard another small gasp as I then heard running coming in from outside near the window. Going over to it I looked to the left and to the right to spot no one outside. I have been out here for a few hours so I was confused why one of them were coming to check up on me, which is what I'm guessing.

"Lance!" I turned around to see the large barn door open as Applejack walked in.

"Whatcha need?" I asked her as I grabbed a nearby barrel of tools and lift it to move it back to where I need to.

"I just wanted ta… say sorry again for what occurred yesterday." I sighed.

"Applejack it wasn't your fault. As I said I lost a small amount of trust but it wasn't your fault."

"Ah know it's just… ah never did that back where we're from. This is entirely a first for me."

"Isn't your world filled with females with barely any males?" I asked.

"Yeah but even then I worked so gosh darn hard that heat never really affected me." She then blushed slightly as she turned her head away.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked her.

"Uh…" she pointed to my chest as I looked down and face palmed… I forgot when I work in the barn I untuck my button up shirt and unbutton it to allow me to cool down in the barns. "I… got to go!" she quickly rushed out as I was thankful… to be honest I was kind of expecting her to pounce me again. Sighing I began to work once more as I heard yet another gasp as I quickly ran over to the window to find none other than Pinkie Pie laying on her side… blushing as she breathed heavily with a small blush on her cheeks…

I gave a small and short gasp as her attention came to me… as she continued breathing heavily… "Laaaaance…" she moaned.

"Pinkie… I know what's happening…" she slowly got up as I backed away from the window. "And I know you can't be in your right mind at the moment." She climbed in through the window. "Come on Pinkie…" she slowly started to approach me. "I'm not going to get to you am I?" I asked with a small hint of fear as my back collided with the barn wall. I gave a small sigh… as she pounced at me and both of our bodies connected as she started to French kiss me. My hands unconsciously rubbed down her sides before they stayed just barely touching her ass. The French kiss proceeded for a couple more minutes with only a few seconds used to get a quick breath before she stopped and I could see her eyes as she looked into my own…

They were filled with lust…

Crouching down she unbuckled my belt before slowly pulling out my dick. As soon as she saw it her eyes seemed to fill with even more lust as she began to lick it as it slowly grew bigger and bigger. Soon reaching full length as she took it all into her mouth as a moan vibrated my dick in her mouth causing me to moan from the pleasure as she began to bob her head to take it in and out at a steady pace. Her tongue wrapped around it for even more pleasure as she also sucked it.

Soon enough the floodgates burst as she deep throated me. Causing me to forcibly blow my load all down her throat as my hands forced her head to stay there on instinct. Causing her eyes to widen as I let her go and she pulled back coughing a little… I became a little bit worried until her coughing stopped as she started to strip. I was really hoping that doing that would be enough as my fears dropped once she started to cough… but immediately seeing the look in her eyes brought them up all the way again. Once she was done she was next to me in an instant with her back to me as she rubbed my dick between her two ass cheeks.

She also grabbed my head and began to French kiss me as I just decided to go with the flow just like Applejack so I closed my eyes and began my fight for dominance in this kiss. Soon overpowering her as my tongue explored her mouth. After a minute or so we pulled apart for a bigger breath of air then what we were getting. She pulled me over to the nearest hay bale and pushed me down as I sat down on top of it. Seeing her hips as she approached me as they swayed back and forth… I found myself just waiting for more...


	11. Quick Question

okay i just did the mass upload but now i have a question... due to all of the... things happening in my life i found a mass upload to be insanely easy for me so im asking a question.

since i am able to type on my laptop and with the fact we have been going to a lot of places lately i was able to make many chapters. but when im doing school the process is slow. about 17 chapters that i uploaded all came from a single weekend in Baltimore and im spending a week there after christmas... so heres what im offering since you are all the reviewers and reader...

should i do a mass upload on the first of every month?

im asking this as i said how much easier it was for me nowadays since i got many things to do now. it will most likely lessen when i get older but its what i wanted to ask you all.

whelp thats all im asking and i hope you enjoy the chapters.


End file.
